Korrina and Lucario One-Shots
by U-Madder
Summary: As the title says, a collection of one-shots between Korrina and her partner Pokemon, Lucario.
1. Injuries

**Summary: As the title says, a collection of one-shots between Korrina and her partner Pokemon, Lucario.**

* * *

**Korrina and Lucario One-Shots**

**Chapter One**

**Injuries**

* * *

Lucario had never been fond of roller skating, as it was known to cause many injuries to almost everyone that did it. What bothered him even _more _was that Korrina was subjecting herself to the blades, and the sheer thought of his trainer becoming injured bothered Lucario greately.

Nevertheless, Korrina wasn't too concerned about having accidents, as her mind was focused on the wondrous thrills and adrenaline that skating brought to her. Wearing no protection aside from her helmet, she performed the most outstanding and talented, yet extremely dangerous, tricks, often frightening her youngest Pokemon, Mienfoo.

"Lucario, I've never understood why Korrina skates. It's so dangerous..." Mienfoo would often ask Lucario this question, and today was no exception.

Lucario often grew impatient of answering the same question to the small beast, however Mienfoo still persisted, "She's a teenager, Mienfoo."

"What's that gotta do with anything?"

"Teens...well, human teens anyway, have this thing called rebellion. They enjoy bending the rules, doing the opposite of what is normally declared appropriate and safe. In Korrina's case, it's doing these ridiculously dangerous skating tricks without wearing any bodily protection. Sure, she wears a helmet, but what about her arms and legs? If she were to crash-"

"Hey, don't say that!" Mienfoo interrupted, "She's Korrina! She won't have an accident! Stop being so optimistic all the time, Lucario!" He stormed away from Lucario, suddenly holding an unusual grudge towards the Aura Pokemon.

Dumbfounded and speechless from Mienfoo's outburst, all Lucario could say was, "Does he even know what optimistic _means_?" to himself. Chucking, he mumbled, "I think he meant to say pessimistic..."

* * *

Katrina casually strode along the pavements of Shalour City on her skates, happy to be having a break from the gym. Challengers had been flooding in recently, so Korrina was extremely restricted to practicing her skating for at least an hour every three days. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a little out of practice from the lack of skating.

As Shalour City wasn't particularly big, Korrina decided to leave her Pokemon to their own devices on the other side of town. Of course, it wasn't as if she was trying to get away from them, but she had wanted a break from pretty much everyone, including her Pokemon, whom could be somewhat pestering at times.

Travelling a little further and into another, fairly quiet, street, Korrina noticed several rails connected to a stair case, "Maybe I can practice my balancing here!" She said to herself, "It's perfect! There's pretty much no-one here, so I don't have to worry about hitting anyone! Like I did with grandfather a few weeks back..."

She edged closer to the rails, now noticing that they were both covered in a sticky, tar-like substance, "Is that oil?" Korrina wondered, "Eh, no problem. I'll be fine. I've done it _sooo _many times before, right?" However, Korrina wasn't that sure if she _would _be fine, but due to her own desperation of wanting to practice her skating, she allowed it to take over her common sense.

"OK, HERE I GO!" She exclaimed in excitement, firstly skating backwards a little and then forwards, picking up her speed as she went. She skilfully hopped onto one of the rails and slid down with perfection and ease, landing on two feet as she arrived at bottom of the rail and hopped off.

"Geez, that was _easy_. Don't know what I was worryin' about. Ha ha, if I can do it once without fail, I can do it again, and again, and again!" Quickly, she ran back up the stairs, anticipating to balance on the oily rails once more, as many times as she possibly could.

* * *

Lucario sat on a wooden bench, his head in his palms, gazing in dissatisfaction at the floor. Mienfoo had been gone for quite a while now, but he had probably gone to join Machoke and Hawlucha somewhere else. He was unsure of how long he had been sitting there, bored out of his mind, but he had been praying that Korrina was happy, or most importantly, un-injured. Normally, Korrina would have returned at least an hour ago, but there had still been no sign if her.

"Where are you, Korrina?" Lucario asked himself, "Just please be OK...I may be a pessimist, like Mienfoo was trying to say earlier, but I worry for a reason..."

"LUCARIO, LUCARIO!"

"Huh?" Lucario turned to face the sudden voice calling out his name, feeling somewhat confused, "Hawlucha?" He asked his teammate calmly, "What's happened? Why are you so panicked?"

Hawlucha flew over to Lucario, shaking his shoulders in impatience, "It's...Korrina...acci-" Sounding extremely breathless, Lucario couldn't understand much she was saying, apart from something about Korrina.

"Hawlucha, calm _down_! What's wrong with Korrina? And say it _slowly _so I'm able to understand, alright?"

"SHE'S HAD AN ACCIDENT!" Hawlucha blurted out, screaming in Lucario's face.

Lucario felt his heart drop and shatter; he gulped, trying to process this information for a short moment, before grabbing Hawlucha's wing. He dragged her across the floor, earning a groan from the flying-fighter.

"Hawlucha, hurry up!" Lucario shouted, more in an extreme panic rather then anger, "Just tell me where she is!" Hawlucha took a moment to try and think up of a response, but soon enough, Lucario interrupted her thoughts, "FOR ARCEUS' SAKE, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, HAWLUCHA!"

"S-She's in that side street with the stairs!"

Lucario nodded, sprinting off as fast as his legs could carry him, letting go of Hawlucha's wing. The sheer thought of Korrina injured brought tears to Lucario's eyes, but he soon shook them off and forgot about them. He had to be there, quick, for Korrina's sake, because he had no idea how severe his trainer's injuries were, nor did he even know if she was conscious. He just had to be there...he had to...

* * *

As Lucario and Hawlucha arrived in the back path where Korrina had been practicing before, the two immediately noticed something laying on the stairs in the distance. In flash, the Pokemon were over there, soon knowing exactly who resided on the stairs, laying flat on her back; Korrina.

Lucario first noticed her helmet; it was cracked and chipped, seemingly just barely holding together. Her face had blood pouring down on one side, blood droplets trickling over her left eye, nose and lips. One of her arms had minor scratches and scars, while the other was bleeding, too. Her hands were bruised and her elbows bled and looked sore. Her knees were the worst, though. Skin had literally been taken off from this accident, trickling blood replacing it. The blood stained her legs, and a couple of droplets had got on her skates. What was most concerning was that she was completely unconscious, he eyes firmly shut.

"Why didn't you see to her sooner?" Lucario demanded aggressively, turning towards a concerned Hawlucha.

"She's too heavy for me to lift...that's why I came straight to you..."

"Right, we've got to get her to a Pokemon Center!" Lucario gently picked Korrina up, supporting her back and neck with his paws. He felt like he was about to break down in tears at the sight of Korrina beaten up and bruised, tears forming in his eyes. Quickly, he shook them off and began to sprint towards the nearest Pokemon Center. Although not deemed a 'human hospital' (as, it _was_, hence the name, for Pokemon _only_), the Pokemon Center was nearer then any hospital around, so it was really his best best.

Hawlucha glided along from behind in the air, calling down to Lucario, "I'll go and get Machoke and Mienfoo! I know where they are!"

"Fine! And get Gurkinn too!" Lucario retorted. Hawlucha nodded her head and flew away in another direction, leaving Lucario to his own devices.

He sped up paths and streets, clutching Korrina's badly bleeding and bruised body. He held her close to him, feeling the cool temperatures of her damaged body. Tears pin-pricked his eyes once more, and he felt his jaw quiver, but he simply ignored his worries and sadness, and set his mind focused on his vital goal; get Korrina to the Pokemon Center.

Why did he have to be correct from before? Why did he seem to foresee what was going to happen to Korrina? Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't made that premonition from before, then none of this would have happened...Lucario couldn't even remember the last time Korrina had an accident...

After two minutes or so, Lucario arrived outside of the Pokemon Center, bursting through the doors. A couple of people glanced over at him as he carried Korrina towards Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff, who were busy consulting a patient and its trainer at the time.

"Lucar, Lucar!" ("Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy!") He growled, tugging almost viciously at Nurse Joy's uniform.

"Hmm..." Nurse Joy mumbled, casually looking down for a brief moment at Lucario. Her sights then set on Korrina, then concerning her greately, "Oh no, Korrina! Right, Wigglytuff, could you please get me a stretcher to put Korrina on?"

"Wigglytuff!" ("Of course!") Wigglytuff nodded his head, quickly running towards a nearby stretcher. He wheeled it over, and Lucario, along with the aid of Nurse Joy, laid Korrina onto it. Wigglytuff wheeled the stretcher down a hallway, Nurse Joy following along with him. After a couple of moments, they took a sharp turn down another coridoor and were soon gone.

* * *

Lucario had been waiting for at least two hours in the center, now, but he had not seen Wugglytuff or Nurse Joy return with any news on Korrina since they had taken her in. He sat propped up on a sofa, fiddling with his paws nervously. Not only that, but Hawlucha hadn't returned with everyone else...

"LUCARIO!" Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Mienfoo screamed, jumping into Lucario's lap. He tightly hugged Lucario, his paws set firm on the Aura Pokemon's waist.

Machoke soon came in after Mienfoo, trying to prise the small Pokemon off of Lucario. However, despite Machoke's strength, Mienfoo refused to let go of Lucario, his head now nuzzled into Lucario's chest. Quietly, he mumbled, "I-I'm sorry..." Wait, had he been crying?

Lucario lifted Mienfoo's chin up to face his own, their eyes interlocking. Mienfoo had indeed been crying, his eyes glazed over with uncried tears, "I'm sorry I doubted you...I guess I was wrong...Korrina isn't superhuman, after all..."

"Hey, don't worry about that. I had been taking the topic too seriously. And, anyway, that's not important, now, so don't worry. Korrina's our top priority, so let's pray for her sake, right?"

Mienfoo smiled slightly and nodded his head, "Right."

"Hawlucha's with Gurkinn outside, in case you were wondering." Machoke spoke up, facing the automatic glass doors, "No clue why, though. By the way, sorry about our lateness. Even though Hawlucha came flying to us pretty quick from where she left off, we had trouble finding Gurkinn...eventually we found him in a shop, though..."

"No problem," Lucario gave a soft smile to the large-biceped Pokemon, "What's important now is that we're all here for Korrina."

"Course."

After a moment of silence between the three Pokemon, Gurkinn and Hawlucha appeared into the room from outside and walked (or flew, in Hawlucha's case) over to the seating area towards Lucario and his teammates. Hawlucha sat down next to Lucario and sweetly smiled at him. Lucario nodded as a sign of gratitude.

Gurkinn, as reserved as always, stood opposite Lucario, his hands behind his back. He looked down at the floor, clearly concerned greatly for his granddaughter (even though he normally put her through harsh training excercises to up her physical and mental strengths, he wasn't heartless and hated it when she injured herself), before glancing up at Lucario.

"Thank you," He firmly stated, his eyes scanning on the other Pokemon as well as Lucario, "_All _of you. I am extremely thankful for your loyalty to your trainer, my cherished granddaughter. If it weren't for all of you, I can't even bare to imagine what would have happened to Korrina."

Each of the Pokemon said 'your welcome' in their own cries, with Gurkinn interpreting their responses almost perfectly. He gave a small smile to them once again, but had, more clearly, directed it mostly at Lucario. Well, that's what Lucario had seemed to think, anyways...

"Excuse me!" Calling from behind the five, Gurkinn turned around to face a running Nurse Joy. She wiped a little sweat off her forehead, panting a little, "You're all here for Korrina, right? She's all bandaged up and has now gained consciousness. She had requested to see all of you as soon as I had told her that Lucario had brought her here. Would you all like to see her?"

The Pokemon all exclaimed enthusiastically, Gurkinn calmly nodding and replying with, "Of course."

* * *

The five, along with Nurse Joy, walked silently through the corridor, Nurse Joy guiding them to Korrina's hospital room. They stopped outside of a blue door with a wide glass window outside, revealing a smiling Korrina laying on the bed. The bedsheets had been thrown off, revealing her bandaged legs. One of her arms was in a plaster cast, and her hands both bore bandages. Her helmet had been taken off, revealing her somewhat messy hair in it's entirety. All of the blood was cleared from her body, bandages seemingly replacing the rich red.

The Pokemon all burst into the room, wanting to be the first to greet her. Mienfoo, naturally being the smallest, had got through first, climbing up on the bed next to Korrina.

"Mien, Mienfoo!" ("Korrina, you're OK!") Mienfoo giggled.

"Aw, course I am, Mienfoo, it's justa couple of scatches n' cuts." Korrina grinned sheepishly at her youngest and smallest Pokemon. She stroked his head with her good hand, rubbing behind his ears. Mienfoo laughed a little.

Hawlucha and Machoke stood happy from the other side of Korrina, looking down at her and smiling with glee. Lucario, being the last one in the room, was the last to arrive next to Korrina, standing on Mienfoo's side. Nurse Joy left the room after that, proud that she had saved someone else that many cared a lot about. She smiled and waved a goodbye, proceeding to make her way back to the front desk. Everyone seemed to be in a very, very good mood...well, all apart from Gurkinn, who glanced at Korrina from the other end of the room with cold-hearted eyes.

"Korrina," He huffed, catching everyone else's attention, "I can't believe you've let yourself get into this. Letting your pride and overconfidence get in the way of your common sense. If anything, I should very well ban skating permanently from the gym and yourself."

Korrina's smile faded. She glanced down at her bandaged hands, her eyes quickly welling up with tears. Her lip quivered as she began to whimper, "I'm sorry, grandfather...I guess I got too carried away with my practice..."

"Indeed you did!"

Lucario felt an unknown form of anger bubble up inside of him; he was completely furious! Gurkinn didn't have the right to talk to Korrina like that, especially after she had a serious accident that could have potentially been more vital then it's outcome. He gripped his fists tightly, trying to control and not show his temper, however Mienfoo and Korrina both seemed to have noticed.

"What's the matter, Lucario?" Korrina asked, trying to cancel out the tears that were still forming in her eyes as a result of Gurkinn's scolding previously.

"Mien, Mien Mienfoo?" ("Yeah, Lucario. What's wrong?") Mienfoo wondered.

"Luc..." ("Doesn't matter...") Lucario grumbled, realising the worst thing to do was to lash out there and then at Gurkinn. Truly, he respected the guru and all, but Lucario often disliked the way Gurkinn treated his granddaughter. And this hadn't been the first time in which he had made Korrina on the brink of tears. Of course, he cared about her like any grandfather would to his granddaughter, but sometimes the methods in which he showed his love were unusual and often impractical to sympathize with a teen.

"Hmm.." Korrina mumbled out of wonder at Lucario's response, "Eh, anyhow, I'm totally on the brink of recovery! In fact, I think I could get up outta' this bed right now!" Lucario frowned that this. Korrina was attempting to forget what Gurkinn had told her by putting on a brave expression, which wasn't particularly working. He knew it. He could sense her Aura, and, as result, her hidden emotions.

In an attempt to prove this, she tried to lean forward on the bed, only to be greeted by excruciating pains in her arms and legs, "OWWWWWWWW!" She screamed, flopping back down on the mattress immediately, "IT HURTS!"

"Luc, Lucario...Rio, Lucar Luc." ("It will at first...you've just had a horrific accident.") Lucario explained, although knowing that Korrina would not understand him.

"Heh...I guess you're right, then..." Korrina sighed, gently moving her bandaged hand to pet Lucario on the head, "I'll have to take it easy for a while, won't I? Won't be easy for me, but I'll have to live with it, right?"

Lucario nodded in response, pleased that she had understood him at least a little. Mienfoo cuddled up into her neck, whether as Hawlucha and Machoke stood by her side. Gurkinn silently watched the Pokemon brace their injured trainer, an ineligible expression held on his face. Lucario hugged her carefully, comforting her from above.

He truly loved Korrina, and would honestly do anything to keep her out of harms way, defend her well being, and even stick up to her grandfather if he had to. This was what love was about.

But still...now he hated roller skating more then ever...

* * *

**END**


	2. The Apology

**Summary: As the title says, a collection of one-shots between Korrina and her partner Pokemon, Lucario.**

* * *

**Korrina and Lucario One-Shots**

**Chapter Two**

**The Apology**

* * *

"Right, Lucario! Time to Mega Evolve!" Korrina exclaimed aloud, lightly pressing on her Key Stone.

A brilliant white light transmitted from Korrina's Key Stone to Lucario's Mega Stone in the form of solid rays of light, blinding anyone that would look at it. Lucario then began to change form, his figure still ineligible by the now orange light. He began to grow slightly, his tail changed shape, his ears grew, and the Aura sensors behind his head grew, two growing longer then the others. Korrina stared in amazement, her attention grasped by Lucario's Mega Evolution.

As the light started to disappear, Lucario's Mega Evolved form could be seen by everyone around. Korrina, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all gasped in surprise and wonder, although they had seen it many times before.

"Luc..." ("Hmm...") Lucario grumbled, intensely staring at everyone else.

"So, we on for that battle Korrina?" Ash asked Korrina, Pikachu appearing to be excited and hopeful that they would get to battle.

"Yep, Lucario's totally not gonna loose control this time, just you wait!" Korrina smiled confidently, looking over at Mega Lucario, who nodded his head at Korrina's statement.

* * *

"The battle between Korrina and Ash will now begin!" Clemont declared, waving his arm in front of himself like a karate chop, slicing the air.

"Good luck Pikachu and Ash!" Serena called out.

"Yeah, yeah, good luck!" Bonnie remarked.

Pikachu hopped out in front of Ash, growling as electricity sparked from his cheeks. Ash smirked over at Korrina, who replied with another smirk, "We won't loose this time, you hear Korrina? Will we Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika!" ("No way!") Pikachu seemed determined to win.

"In your dreams, guys, right Lucario?" Korrina teased as Lucario calmly walked out in front of her, his facial expression difficult to tell.

"Carr..." ("Right...") Mega Lucario mumbled quietly.

"Right, Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash exclaimed, shaking his fist in front of himself.

"Pika Pika!" ("Sure, Ash!") Pikachu shouted out, a white light glowing behind him. He started to run quicker then normal, aiming directly for Lucario, who was still focused on keeping his guard.

"No way is that gonna hit! Lucario, use Bone Rush to knock Pikachu out of the way!" Korrina commanded, pointing at Lucario.

"Luc...car!" Mega Lucario placed his paws together and moved them apart, forming a beam of white light of what looked like a bone. He splitted the light into two, so it appears as if he was holding two white bones. He ran up towards the speeding Pikachu and waited for a moment, before whacking him into the air with the bones, knocking Pikachu out of his attack.

"Oh no! That Ground type attack did a lot of damage!" Serena said, putting her hands up to her face in shock.

"That doesn't matter! I totally believe that Pikachu can do this!" Ash replied, not even turning towards Serena. Pikachu nodded his head, "Right, Pikachu, now use Iron Tail!"

"Pika Chu Pi!" ("Grrr!") Pikachu allowed his tail to harden and light up in white. He jumped into the air, aiming to slam down Mega Lucario with it.

"Quick, Lucario, dodge it and then use Power-Up Punch!" Korrina commanded once more.

However, Mega Lucario had ignored Korrina completely, and, had instead, gripped Pikachu's tail and tossed him around, crashing him against the ground and then picking him up again. Mega Lucario did this several times before kicking into Pikachu's stomach, causing the Electric Mouse to slide against the dirt.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted.

"Yes, awesome, Lucario!" Korrina grinned.

"Um...Korrina..." Clemont began, catching the attention of the blond.

"Oh...right...we can't go on like this..." Korrina sighed, "Now, Lucario use Bone Rush again!"

Mega Lucario ignored her once more, still focused on Pikachu. He ran up towards his opponent and used another Power-Up Punch, which knocked him into the air, before using a Bone Rush to knock him into a tree. Mega Lucario slowly approached Pikachu, snarling like a rabid animal.

"PPIKACHU, NO!" Ash screamed, running over to Pikachu.

"Oh geez!" Korrina panicked, "Not again! Stop, Lucario! You've gotta stop!"

Ash picked up Pikachu and held him in his arms. Pikachu was badly beaten and bruised, the front of his head having a small cut that stained his fur. Weakly, he looked up at Ash, his eyes barely open.

"Pika Pi..." ("I'm sorry, Ash...")

"Don't worry, Pikachu. You did amazing out there. What's important now is that we get you healed."

"LUCAAAARRRR! ("AHHHHHGGGH!") Mega Lucario growled loudly from behind the two, his mouth now frothing. He slowly crept up to Ash and Pikachu, clenching his fists together. Then, as quickly as he could, slammed into them with intense punches.

"OW!" Ash winced in pain, tightening his grip on Pikachu's body.

"ASH, NO!" Serena shrieked. Bonnie buried her head into Clemont's chest, crying out of fear, as Clemont began to hyperventilate, blankly staring at the situation as sweat poured down his face.

"NO! LUCARIO, STOP! STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Korrina ran up from behind Lucario, screaming once more as she felt sweat drip down her forehead.

Mega Lucario turned around and stared at Korrina, his tiny pupils radiating a burst of red light. His pupils quickly moved around the white of his eye, appearing as though he was being controlled. He shouted loudly at Korrina, instantly running up to attack her. Korrina attempted to block the attack, but Mega Lucario punched into her arms, almost breaking her bones.

"AH! LUCARIO, PLEASE STOP!" Korrina bawled, blocking her face once more with her arms.

Alas, Mega Lucario did not even listen, and continuously punched and kicked Korrina, causing the skater to bleed. The others all stood there in a panic, frozen and unknowing of what to do. Mega Lucario hovered over Korrina, saliva dripping from his mouth. Korrina felt tears streaming down her face as she continued to wail, trapped in Mega Lucario's grasps. Her Pokemon pressed down on her with his paws as he leant forward and continued to punch into her chest. As this rate, her lungs and heart would be crushed in seconds, and then she would be...no more...

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Korrina jumped up from bed, tears and sweat mixed in and streaming down her face. She held her face in her hands, rocking herself backwards and forwards as she reminded herself that what she had just experienced was only a nightmare, and nothing more. It couldn't hurt her...

She attempted not to recall the images in her head, shaking in an attempt to forget. Her grey, blood-shot eyes gazed at the floor, stinging pools of water dripping down her face. What was that? That was horrible...awfully horrible...from the moment she was attacked, to the moment where Lucario had almost killed Ash and Pikachu. That hasn't of even happened, and the closest thing to that was when Lucario had almost attacked herself, Ash and Pikachu, but never had Lucario been that violent as he was in that dream.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Lucario ran to her side from his bed next to Korrina's, holding her hand in his paw. Korrina's screaming, crying and panicking had likely woke the Aura Pokemon up. He stroked her hand gently, instantly calming his companion.

"Luc...Lucar..." ("Ssh...it's OK...") He mumbled comfortingly, hugging the whimpering girl. He climbed up into her bed, continuing to hug her and rub her back soothingly.

After a couple of minutes of silence (apart from Korrina's faint crying) Lucario stopped hugging Korrina and looked at her in the eyes; the same way as he had done in the njghtmare...

"Luc, Luc, Lucario?" ("Why are you so troubled like this?") Lucario asked.

Korrina stayed silent for a moment, before beginning to tell Lucario about what had happened, as much as she didn't want to remember it, "This nightmare...it was horrible...we were with Ash and his friends...Ash and I were going to battle. You against Pikachu. I Mega Evolved you and...things were OK at first, but then you started attacking Pikachu excessively...Ash tried to protect him, but you continued to attack the two...I called to you, but you ran over to me and started attacking me, crushing my bones and my insides...then..." And with that, Korrina had broke down in tears once more.

The entire time, Lucario was silent. He didn't even know that to say about that. Lightly, he stroked Korrina's hair as she tried to compose herself, but she continued to break down, having nothing but her Pokemon for comfort.

* * *

_Elsewhere, with Pikachu, inside his own dream..._

"Alright, you ready for this, buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, who rested on the comfort of his trainer's shoulder, "We'll win against Korrina and Mega Lucario this time, won't we?"

"Pika Pi!" ("Yep, we sure will!") Pikachu nodded his head enthusiastically.

"You sure you guys are ready for this?" Korrina smugly grinned, somewhat cockily, "We _are_ unbeatable with Lucario's Mega Evolution, after all."

"Pika Pika..." ("That's if you can control him...") Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"Haha, of course we are!" Ash laughed.

Pikachu's mind was set on winning; winning, and nothing else. He had lost count of the humiliating losses against either Lucario or his Mega form. This was getting embarrassing, for Ash and himself, so he needed to make sure he won this time. On the other hand, Korrina and Lucario were holding a winning streak against Ash and Pikachu, so Pikachu knew that they weren't going to go easy on him even in a practice battle.

Mega Lucario walked out into the battle field, his head held up high with pride. Pikachu growled, _'Geez...this really won't be easy, will it? He's not going to give up his winning streak to me..and, what if he looses control again? The last time was pretty dang scary...'_ He thought, hopping on all fours as he jumped out opposite Mega Lucario and in front of Ash.

"OK, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed in anticipation.

"Pika...Chu!" ("Here I...go!") Pikachu felt static electricity sparking out from his cheeks. He jumped into the air, and focused the electricity into a charge of physical energy, aiming it at Mega Lucario.

"Dodge, Lucario!" Korrina stated. Mega Lucario turned his body around and jumped out of the way, causing the Thunderbolt to hit elsewhere.

Ash sighed, "Right, now use Quick Attack and make sure it hits!"

Pikachu quickly began to run, a white light dragging behind him, as he used Quick Attack. He took extra special care to focus on his target, making sure that the attack would hit head on. As he came close to Mega Lucario, he gritted his teeth and moved his head forward, headbutting the other Pokemon. Wow...He had never tried that before...

Mega Lucario skid across the ground, still on his two feet, appearing to be completely undamaged from the attack. He stared at Pikachu, silently analysing him, much to Pikachu's somewhat worry.

"Right, Lucario use Bone Rush!" Korrina called out to her Pokemon.

Mega Lucario nodded, forming the two beams of light shaped like bones in his paws. He ran up to Pikachu and slammed into him, knocking the Electric Type over onto his back. It seemed, however, that Mega Lucario was not finished with his attacks, as he continuously slammed Pikachu with repeated Bone Rushes, then knocking him down with a powerful Power-Up Punch.

"Woohoo, awesome!" Korrina howled with praise.

Pikachu didn't think that was awesome, not one little bit. Mega Lucario had attacked countless times without Korrina's command, and all the stupid roller skater could do was _praise _him? Really...Pikachu was extremely concerned about his safety around his opponents, but who could really blame him? Mega Lucario had almost killed him once, so it was understandable that Pikachu would feel this way.

But then, as if out of no-where, Pikachu was hit, or rather _kicked_ into the air by a strong leg. He felt pain crusading throughout his body, his eyes widening as he knew what was happening; Mega Lucario wasn't listening to anything Korrina said because it was on the brink of loosing control over himself.

"PIKA!" ("OWW!") Pikachu winced in pain as he crashed into the ground.

"PIKACHU, NO!" Ash panicked.

Mega Lucario ran over to where Pikachu had landed and growled loudly, hovering over his opponent. Pikachu gulped nervously, looking straight into Mega Lucario's eyes...his pupils...they were radiating an unknown burst of red light, and were unusually tiny...that could only mean one thing...

Mega Lucario picked Pikachu up by his mouth, gripping onto his tail. He bit into it, causing to bleed ferociously, before forcefully swinging Pikachu around by it. Pikachu could hear the worried, panicking voices of everyone around him, and could hear Korrina attempting to calm Mega Lucario down. Still, the Pokemon persisted, now releasing Pikachu into the air, a trail of blood now appearing on the ground.

As Pikachu was tossed into the air, Mega Lucario prepared another Bone Rush, and, without hesitation, knocked into Pikachu like a Golf club would to the ball. Pikachu screamed, now having no idea what to do...he felt his tail bleeding, and he hissed as he looked at it. He went flying through the air once more, falling back first into a tree, where Mega Lucario cornered him by quickly running over. Mega Lucario slammed into Pikachu with painfully strong kicks and punches, causing Pikachu to bleed from the mouth.

Pikachu felt tears streaming down his face...at this rate, if Mega Lucario kept this up, he didn't see himself living. The humans weren't even helping, as Pikachu considered them too cowardly to do anything. As Pikachu felt himself drafting into unconsciousness from the amount of pain that was inflicted upon him, the last thing he saw was a fuzzy moving figure of what came across as Ash, before he completely blacked out...

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" Pikachu jolted awake in worry, not even knowing what was going on. He placed his hands up to his face to see if he was alive, and quickly checked his tail to see if that was alright. Thankfully, they were. But, psychologically, Pikachu didn't feel alright.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he continued to panic, not thinking about anything else but that horrible, horrible nightmare...what did that even mean? Lucario had gained control of his Mega Evolution months ago, so why was Pikachu dreaming about this now? He didn't know, but the entire thought unnerved him greately. It couldn't of been been a potential premonition, could it? A foresight into what may happen. Pikachu didn't even know the Move, Foresight, for that matter...

"Pikachu...?" Pikachu heard a groggy, tired voice next to him. Ash sat up from his sleeping bag, wearing his shorts and a vest top, rubbing his tired eyes, "What's wrong?"

Without any more hesitation, Pikachu jumped straight into Ash's arms and began to whimper, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ash, confused but sympathetic, patted his Pokemon gently on his back, knowing that would comfort him. For the next several minutes, there was nothing but silent crying that could be heard from Pikachu, and puzzled Ash only became more curious as to what this was about.

After Pikachu calmed down and had ceased his crying, Ash gently took him out of his arms and placed him on the floor of the tent, "What happened, Pikachu? You're not normally like this, right?"

"Pika Pi, Chu Pi Pika Pi...Chu Pika Pika..." ("I had a nightmare about being attacked by Mega Lucario...it was so scary...") Pikachu summarised, preferring to quickly tell Ash what happened then not going through describing everything that had happened. Tears brimmed in his eyes by just explaining it.

Ash, being able to read Pikachu's thoughts and emotions from their close bond, could understand almost everything that Pikachu had said. He gave a concerned expression to his partner Pokemon, "Wow, that must've been horrible, Pikachu. Thank Arceus Lucario has gained control over his Mega form now, though. But it's still kinda weird...why would you have this now, when we're almost near Snowbelle City and had left Shalour City like six months ago...? Eh, I guess we'll never know, huh?"

"Pika Pi..." ("I guess not...") Pikachu quietly said.

"Anyways, d'you wanna sleep with me in my sleeping bag tonight, Pikachu? To make sure you're OK?"

"Pika, Pika!" ("Yeah, sure!") Pikachu clapped his hands together excitedly, knowing that whenever he was around Ash, especially in his sleeping bag with him, that he would be completely fine.

As Ash layed down on his sleeping bag, Pikachu jumped to the side of him. Smiling down at the Pokemon, he pulled the covering over himself and Pikachu, closing his eyes. Pikachu snuggled up next to him, now slightly more reassured about falling asleep without having another nightmare thanks to Ash's warmth and protection next to him. Looking up at Ash once more, Pikachu felt his eyes slowly closing, before he had fallen asleep.

* * *

_Back with Korrina and Lucario, in the Tower of Mastery..._

It had been at least half an hour since Korrina had her nightmare, and still her and Lucario were wide awake, having a conversation about what had happened in the nightmare and in reality.

Korrina, who had now composed herself since waking up wailing, crying and screaming, said to Lucario, "Man, I feel bad...just thinking of that nightmare, and what had happened in real life, has really made me think..."

"Lucar?" ("What do you mean?") Lucario asked.

"It's just...we never apologized properly to Ash and Pikachu, did we?"

"Lucar, Luc." ("I thought we did.")

"Not _properly, _Lucario. We hadn't done something to really make it up to them, y'know. I guess it's because I feel really bad about what happened the one time they faced us and...well, y'know what happend..." Korrina sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"Luc, Lucar?" ("Why do you feel bad?") Lucario wondered, "Luc Lu Lucar, Luc..." ("I was the one who did it, after all...") He mumbled guitlity, hanging his head low.

"Because I'm your trainer and best friend, aren't I? We took our relationship for granted, and we both thought we could beat anyone. It's my fault, too..."

Lucario sighed, asking, "Lucar, Luc Luc Rio?" ("So what do you think we could do then?")

"I dunno..." Korrina shrugged, cluelessly.

Lucario rolled his eyes as the girl's demeanour, "Lucar..." ("_That_ helps...") He mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying my best here, Lucario! I don't see _you_ comin' up with any great ideas, either!" Korrina groaned in frustration, before somehow instantly thinking of an idea, "Hey, how about we invite them all over here? Ash, Pikachu and the rest of his friends. To show em' we're sorry, we could have an awesome fun day!" She exclaimed, shaking her fist in the air with confidence.

"KORRINA, KEEP QUIET!" Gurkinn shouted from the room next door.

"Whoops! Sorry Grandfather!"

Lucario sniggered, putting his paw up to his mouth. Korrina narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance, before continuing quietly, "What do you think, Lucario?"

"Lucar Luc Lucar!" ("Not a terrible idea!")

"I'll fire up the Holo Caster tommorrow morning, OK? Then we'll see if they can make it. I want to make this day super special for them, especially Ash and Pikachu, to let them know that we really are sorry. I actually miss those guys, Lucario. It'll be fun so see them again..."

* * *

After contacting Ash, Pikachu and company through the Holo Caster the next morning, Korrina received the reply that they would defiantly come back to Shalour City to see her and Lucario again, giving the Snowbelle Gym a miss for a few weeks. Korrina was psyched to hear this, as was Lucario, as they could finally make things up to them properly, once and for all.

Telling the gang that Korrina and Lucario would meet them outside of the Pokemon Center, the duo stood outside, feeling the warm sea breeze brushing against them. Lucario was clapping his paws together out of boredom, while Korrina was looking through her backpack.

Suddenly, their attentions were caught when a familiar voice shouted out, "Hey, Korrina, Lucario!"

Korrina turned to face the voice, a wide smile playing on her face, "Hey, guys! Long time no see, huh?"

Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, walked from the distance waving and smiling. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne walked behind him, equally as excited to see the two again.

Korrina laughed, skating over to the gang, Lucario running up from behind her. She jumped into the air, waving her arms around, before landing with two feet on the ground in front of Ash and company. Lucario jumped to her side, just as enthusiastic as his trainer.

"Welcome back to Shalour City, guys! I was wondering when I'd see you all again!" She greeted, high-fiving everyone, along with Lucario.

"Same here, Korrina," Ash smiled, "It's been a while, huh?"

"Yep, it sure has!"

"And look here," Ash took out his badge case from his pocket, "Just one more badge until I can enter the League. Pretty exciting, right?"

"Wow, think you can take it?" Korrina teased, smirking with her hands on her hips, "The Kalos League is one of the most difficult in the world, y'know."

"Haha, of course I can take it, Korrina!" Ash laughed, but was very much confident in his skills; one of the many reasons as to why he and Korrina got along so well together.

"Hey, Korrina," Clemont stated, catching the attention of everyone, "Just wondering, you never explained why you wanted to see us again. So, why did you call us up to Shalour City after so many months?"

"Oh," Korrina began, "Well, it's because of what happened between Lucario's battle between Pikachu while he was in Mega form. When...well, y'know what happened...I had a nightmare about it a few nights back, and it really made Lucario and I think hard...so we decided to invite you guys back here so not only could you see us again, but so we could personally and properly make things up to you guys."

"Wow, that's strange, because Pikachu had a similar nightmare." Serena figured.

"Right," Ash nodded his head, "That is...anyway, you didn't have to worry about it, Korrina. Pikachu's fine, now, and that's all that matters. But thanks for inviting us back here, we'd all missed you since we left this place. It's just so nice here..."

"Yeah, it is..." Korrina trailed off, gazing at the distant ocean, before facing everyone once more, "So, I thought we could just hang out, with no battling or anything. I thought we could all have fun today, just the nine of us!"

"Yay!" Bonnie giggled, "Can we go shopping? Me and Serena wanna look at all the lovely stuff here!"

Korrina sighed; although she was a girl, (going against the stereotype that all girls loved to shop) wasn't too keen on shopping. It never...satisfied her, and she always felt bored stiff when she went with her grandfather, "Um...well...geez..." She groaned, rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"How about we all go around the city together?" Clemont suggested, "It would be a fantastic opportunity to catch up on what you've been doing lately, Korrina."

"How about not?!" Bonnie argued, stomping her foot in the ground, "I wanna go shopping! It's fun!" Dedenne nodded his head in agreement.

"Now, Bonnie," Clemont scolded, putting a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "Korrina and Lucario had invited us to join them today. So how about we allow them to offer the activites?"

Bonnie frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, "Fine."

"So," Korrina begun, trying to make eye contact with everyone, "How about we walk about for a bit? Maybe pop up to the Tower so you can say hello to my grandfather and we could possibly have a meal somewhere? I know an awesome restaurant-no, wait. Clemont, Serena, can't you guys cook?"

"I can only bake cakes and Poffins, really." Serena explained, "Clemont's the real chef around here."

Clemont blushed out of embarrassment, "T-Thanks, Serena! And, yes Korrina, I would be delighted to cook us all a meal in the open outdoors later on."

"Cool!" Korrina genuinely smiled, turning towards Ash and Pikachu, "So, you in for a little sightseeing around?"

"Of course I am!" Ash grinned, Pikachu laughing in excitement.

* * *

Korrina took everyone through Shalour City, along the cobbled roads and the large buildings. Lucario walked beside her, taking in the conversations held in silence. Ash 'wowed' at pretty much every other moment, with Pikachu throwing in a comment here and there. Serena was constantly running her fingers through her hair to make sure it was neat and intact from the breezy winds, and Clemont and Bonnie silently walked, taking in everything they saw.

"Oh, this is the bakery store," Korrina pointed to a small store that had different breads and cakes in the window, "Haha, I don't want to admit this, but I've lost count of how many times I've stuffed myself with cakes in that shop. They're just so good!"

"Mm, I know what you mean!" Ash agreed, "I was the same back in the other regions I've travelled, but now I've got Serena-"

"I make sure he eats properly and equally, without disgustingly shoving it into his face." Serena added, interrupting Ash. She spoke slightly snobbishly.

"Luc Lucar Luc Rio..." ("You wouldn't do well living with Korrina then...") Lucario whispered to himself, however with only Pikachu hearing.

"Pika!" ("Hahaha!") Pikachu laughed at Lucario's sly comment.

"And down there is the sports gear shop! It sells my roller skating gear and stuff for Pokemon, too!" Korrina continued, "And over there is where the boutique is! Oh, and there is the place where they sell furniture! My grandfather quite likes it in there. Oh, and over there is the-"

"Korrina!" Bonnie moaned, "Can we do something else? This is _soooo_ boring!"

"Bonnie!" Clemont exclaimed.

"No, no, it's all right, Clemont," Korrina eased the blond boy. She crouched down to Bonnie's eye level, smiling calmly, "So what do you wanna do then?"

"Fun!" Bonnie giggled.

Korrina seemed confused as she cocked an eyebrow, "Um...what kind of fun?"

Lucario face-palmed himself, "Lucar Luc Luc Lucar..." ("I love you and all, Korrina, but you really are quite dim sometimes...") He mumbled.

"Just _fun_!" Bonnie emphasized.

"I think what Bonnie means to say is doing something we'd all enjoy," Ash stated, gently patting Bonnie on the head, "Like maybe going for a little exploration somewhere? Or relaxing and just talking?"

Korrina appeared to be slightly offended, "So you're not enjoying touring around Shalour City, then?"

"No, no," Ash corrected, "We are, but maybe it's time to do something else."

"Ash is right," Serena added, "We have been walking around here for while, so we should do something else that would be equally as fun!"

"Oh, OK," Korrina said, "How about we set out on a hike through Route 12 or the Reflection Cave? Or maybe we could stop and eat lunch on one of the cliffs? They have these awesome views, and there's picnic benches we can sit on."

"Yeah, maybe we could use a lunch break," Ash commented, "I'm actually getting pretty hungry."

"OK, to the cliffs!" Korrina laughed, running in front of everyone. The gang all followed her, Clemont however lagging behind as he tried to run.

* * *

Once everyone had arrived at one of the cliffs after climbing a flight of stairs, Clemont began to prepare lunch nearby a picnic bench, where everyone else sat on. The Pokemon sat to the side of the bench on the grass, relaxing.

"So, Korrina," Serena began to ask, "What have you been doing lately? Aside from running the gym, of course."

Korrina only seemed to happy to explain what she had recently done, "Well, Lucario and I have undergone some intense training sessions, him practicing with his Aura and me with my karate and six hour non-stop skating. We think that it helps us to become stronger as we go."

"You both look stronger then before, too!" Bonnie complimented.

"Thanks! Oh, and we've been teaching Mega Evolution to all the little kids in the area! It's pretty cool, really. Lucario and I have have sort of set up a Trainer's School for just that one thing. But enough about us. What have you all been up to?"

"Well, I've been attempting to prevent explosions occurring in pretty much every single thing I invent," Clemont explained, beginning to dish up the food he had made, "However it hasn't worked out so far..." He laid the plates of sandwiches on the table, along with the water and some sponge cakes. Then, he sat down next to Bonnie on the picnic table.

"I've been doing Pokemon performances." Serena continued, taking a cheese sandwich and gently placing it on her plate. She poured herself and Bonnie a cup of water each.

"Wow, cool," Korrina congratulated, smiling, "And we all know Ash has almost got all his badges. By the way, sorry about that, too. You could've got your last badge if I hadn't invited you guys here by now."

Ash shook his head, "Its alright, Korrina. You do worry an awful lot, y'know." He took a handful of sandwiches and put all but one on his plate, where he shoved the single sandwich into his mouth, much to Serena's dismay.

"Tell me about it..." Lucario sighed to himself from the ground, eating his Pokemon food.

"So...Lucario," Pikachu tapped the Aura Pokemon on his shoulder, catching his attention, "How have you been?" He smiled a little, though through gritted teeth.

"I've been good. Practicing and training with Korrina and my team. How about you?"

"Good, good."

Pikachu seemed slightly nervous around Lucario, and Lucario knew exactly why; it was the slight aftershock of the nightmare he had experienced. He likely still felt uncomfortable to be around Lucario, and it was completely understandable. Lucario knew that Pikachu would eventually put the past behind himself and start to befriend him once more. Though...he didn't know how long that would take.

With the humans, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were clearing up the plates and Ash had already finished most of his food and was having a discussion with Korrina on a single bench away from the others, overlooking the sea.

"So what do you think you'll do after you leave Kalos?" Korrina asked, finishing off her last cake she had in her hand.

"Well, in all honesty, I'm not too sure. Depends if I win the League." Ash replied.

"I'm sure you will." Korrina smiled, patting Ash on his shoulder.

"Thanks...oh, there's something I've been wanting to apologize to you for." Ash gave a serious face towards Korrina, his expression less light heartened then it was a minute ago.

"What is it?"

"When Mega Lucario had that battle with Pikachu, I was totally silent throughout it. I kinda felt bad, y'know...but I was just shocked by Mega Lucario's amazing moves that I was left speechless. So...I just wanna say sorry about that..."

"Hey, it's cool." Korrina reassured, "I wasn't all that bothered, to be honest, but it's still good that you said sorry, right?"

The two fell silent after that, watching the distant waves in the sea and feeling the windy breeze on their faces. They closed their eyes, relaxing into the atmosphere, completely clearing their minds as a result. Lucario came up next to Korrina and nudged her arm, as did Pikachu with Ash. As both Pokemon felt a little awkward around each other (and Dedenne wasn't particularly sociable, either, so neither could really talk to him), the two had wanted to be with their trainers more then anyone.

"Hey, Ash," Korrina opened her eyes, as did Ash once she spoke, "Can I read yours and Pikachu's Aura? I'm curious to know about your friendship with each other."

"Oh, you can do that?"

"Yeah, Lucario taught me."

"Alright, then. Pikachu, get up on my shoulder for a sec, OK?" Ash looked down at the Mouse Pokemon, who quickly climbed into Ash's back and crawled up it until he reached his shoulder. He gave a wary look at Lucario, who plainly glanced at him back.

Korrina closed her eyes for a short moment, allowing the wind to sweep her hair. She concentrated on her analysis and thought of nothing else, allowing it to consume anything else she was thinking. Ash and Pikachu silently waited, anticipating Korrina's answer, as did Lucario.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and explained, "Your Aura is very strong, symbolic to your extremely close friendship with one another. It's quite cool actually, considering your Aura's have basically become one."

"Whoa, hear that, Pikachu? Our Aura is super-strong!" Ash patted Pikachu on his head, fluffing his fur.

"Pika!" ("Yeah!") Pikachu squealed with enjoyment of Ash massaging his temple.

"Guys, could you at least help us a bit!?" Serena groaned in exasperation from the distance, frustrated as Ash and Korrina hadn't helped her, Clemont and Bonnie clear the plates on the table.

"Sorry!" Korrina called back. Her and Ash arised from the bench and quickly walked over to where everyone else were, leaving Pikachu and Lucario alone together.

"Pikachu," Lucario sighed, "I really do wish to resolve things between us. I understand how frightening that nightmare was for you, but keep it in mind that it is not real. I did attack you excessively, I'm not denying that, but I didn't do it to the extent of killing you, thank Arceus. Your courageous trainer Ash saved you. That was what happened in reality, Pikachu. Please don't feel uneasy or frightened around me, as it makes me feel bad, too. Nevertheless, I do apologize for everything that had happened beforehand, and I will do anything to make it up to you."

"It's fine, Lucario," Pikachu gave a sincere smile, "That apology you gave was really appreciated. I guess it wasn't real, but it seemed to be. I'm sure you've have really realistic dreams like that in the past, right? Me acting stiff around you really was just an aftershock of how detailed and real that nightmare was, like you had actually came close to killing me. But now I'm fine. I missed travelling with you Lucario, and I'm so glad that the past has finally been put behind us. Thanks, Lucario. Really."

"You're most welcome, Pikachu. But now I think we should get over to where the others are before one of them gets annoyed for helping them." Lucario figured, beginning to walk in the direction of everyone else.

"Right." Pikachu nodded his head. As the two walked back, they walked and talked like they had been best friends forever, finally forgetting their past.

* * *

After clearing up the left over plates on the picnic table, Korrina showed the gang many more things to do. They went walking on Route 12, had payed a short visit to Gurkinn in the Tower of Mastery, continued their walk around Shalour City (much to Bonnie's dismay - but she eventually enjoyed it after Dedenne chased her playfully), done some roller skating practice in one of the local skate parks and had simply hung around with each other for the rest of the day until late afternoon, where Ash had announced their potential departure.

"What?!" Korrina exclaimed, "You guys can't go yet! Please, Lucario and I haven't seen you all in so long and we've only been together for like seven hours!"

"Sorry Korrina, as much as we don't want to leave either, I have to complete my gym journey. We've all come far in our dreams, and we don't want to back down now. But I promise we'll come back as soon as the League's over, and then we can hang around some more." Ash explained sincerely.

Korrina exhaled a deep breath of air, "Oh...OK," regaining her good mood, she held out her fist in front of her, "Please come back though. You're all really great friends, and I'm so happy you took the time out of your day to come down and hang around with us. It's been so fun!"

Ash held out his fist and bumped Korrina's, "Don't worry. We will come back. I totally promise."

As the gang all said their goodbyes with each other, they all departed their separate ways, Korrina and Lucario happy that they had finally given a fantastic, memorable apology that would last a life time, and Ash and Pikachu happy about receiving the apology and tying up loose ends. Their experience together was outstanding, and neither one could wait until they saw each other again.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Thank you to Bluewolfbat for giving me this idea to write! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. The Ghost

**Summary: As the title says, a collection of one-shots between Korrina and her partner Pokemon, Lucario.**

* * *

**Korrina and Lucario One-Shots**

**Chapter Three**

**The Ghost**

* * *

Within the Tower of Mastery, Korrina and Lucario casually lazed around their bedroom, both sitting on Korrina's bed and playing a board game. They were constantly moving different pieces to the game, placing them on different areas.

After several turns, Korrina had managed to win the game, "Yes, checkmate! In your face, Lucario!" She bragged, rubbing in her win to her Pokemon.

Lucario rolled his eyes, "Lucar..." ("Showoff...")

"Korrina," Gurkinn walked into the room without no warning, catching the attentions of both the trainer and Pokemon, "I have to attend a meeting in Shalour City for a couple of hours, so I will have to leave you here with Lucario. Is that OK? Only I know what happens when I leave you two alone at home, especially at night."

Korrina gave a confident smile at the old man, "No problem, grandfather! And, don't worry, we won't spill all of the soups on the floor like we did last time!" She chuckled a little, however fell somewhat unnerved when Gurkinn gave a sharp, angry glance towards her.

"Right...I know you won't...very well, then, if you're sure, I will see you later. And please do not get up to anything mischievous." Sighing to himself, he placed his hands behind his back and walked out of the room.

Once Gurkinn had left the room, both Korrina and Lucario started laughing and put their board game away on top of one of the wooden cabinets in the room. The duo often laughed behind Gurkinn's back at the things he said at times, mainly due to the fact that if they'd laughed in his face, he would have scolded them and lectured them for at least half an hour.

Sitting back on the bed, Korrina asked Lucario, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Luc Lucar..." ("I'm not sure...") He shrugged his shoulders.

"How about skating?"

"LUCAR!" ("NO!") Lucario still wasn't keen on Korrina skating, especially after that little incident several months back.

"OK, OK!" Korrina reassured nervously, "We won't skate. How about we just relax and talk on the bed? _Or _we could run up and down the Tower!"

"Lucar Luc Luc Lucar Luc?!" ("Who in the Distortion World would want to do that?!")

"Ugh, fine! I guess it's pretty late, anyway...so what do_ you _want to do, then?"

"Lucar Luc?" ("Can't we just sleep?") He made a yawning gesture up to his mouth so Korrina could understand what he was saying more clearly.

"No way! Grandfather hardly ever leaves us home-alone, so we can't just waste it by sleeping in early! Look at the time! It's only like eight! Shouldnt we make the most of it by doing something worth while and fun?" She pleaded, almost begging Lucario.

"Lucar...Luc Lucar Luc?" ("Fine...how about we talk then?")

"Um...sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Lucario shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he wasn't sure. Then, Korrina had thought of something, "Remember that time when we were younger when we had that massive fight over the ice-cream? You wouldn't talk to me for ages after that, cos' I made it fall on the floor!"

"Lucar Luc! Luc Rio Lucar Luc!" ("Yes, I remember that! We were only children at the time, though!") He replied, automatically remembering that incident.

"Haha, yeah! Now...what else could we talk about? Oh, remember that time when..."

* * *

After several hours of talking on Korrina's bed, walking around the ground floor of the Tower, having a night snack, playing a card game and even practicing with each other's Aura (Korrina not really knowing what she was doing and was mainly just watching Lucario), Korrina and Lucario felt slightly bored; of course, not with each other, but they were unsure of what to do next. They had already done pretty much everything they could do (well, apart from skating, but that was the last thing that Lucario wanted to do).

Korrina held her hands behind her head and paced around, "What to do..." She mumbled, "Ugh..there's nothing, huh Lucario?"

Lucario nodded his head, just as bored as Korrina was, "Lucar..." ("No...") He sighed deeply.

The two continued to think deeply for a couple of minutes, however neither could come up with any ideas, as they had felt that bored and braindead. Korrina hadn't suggested finally going to sleep, as that would surely make Lucario anticipate sleeping and would make him want to. It was only ten, now, and in Korrina's opinion, still early.

Suddenly, Korrina had somehow managed to think of an idea, "Hey, how about you teach me Aura Sight?! I've always wanted to learn how to do it, and now's the perfect time cos' grandfather's out!" She exclaimed, grabbing hold of Lucario's paws in excitement, "Let's go out in the yard outside, it'll be easier that way since we've got more room to practice!"

Not allowing Lucario to even get a say in this, Korrina dragged her Pokemon outside into the yard where the clothesline hung, white sheets hanging and attached to it with pegs. It was very cold (since they _were _situated in an island in the ocean) and the sky was very dark, twinkling stars being the only source of light.

Finally, Lucario had managed to get his point across to Korrina, "Lucar Luc Lucar Luc Luc Rio..." ("I don't think we should be doing this, Korrina..." He explained hesitantly.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Lucar...Luc Luc Lucar Luc Rio Lucar..." ("I just...think you could get scared or nervous with the consequences of using Aura Sight, since you haven't really practiced it all that often...")

Korrina groaned in aannoyance, "Aw...please Lucario? I promise I'll be careful."

Lucario rolled his eyes at Korrina's begging; he really didn't want to teach her how to use Aura Sight, since it could result to be extremely dangerous or even terrifying, but he felt somewhat bad for disappointing Korrina and making her bored out of her mind once again.

"Luc...Lucar, Luc Luc..." ("Ugh, fine...now, watch closely...") He firmly looked at Korrina in the eyes, beginning to start using his Aura Sight. His eyes flashed a brilliant blue as he begun to use his Aura, focusing on his surrondings as he fiercely looked around the yard. He closed his eyes and moved his palms out in front of him, channelling all of his energy.

Korrina could only watch in awe, "Whoa, awesome Lucario! Now...how do I do that? The stuff that you just did?"

As Lucario knocked himself out of the Aura Sight, he looked up at Korrina and held up both of her hands, "Luc Luc Lucar..." ("Keep calm and focus...)"

Korrina breathed in a deep breath of air, calming herself to the maximum. She closed her eyes and began to focus, feeling the warmth of Lucario's palms in her own. Concentrating, she tried to channel her own Aura into her mind and palms as Lucario whispered guidance in her ear. After several seconds, she opened her eyes, a blue overcoming her eyes normal grey colour.

Lucario smiled beside her, still holding her hands tightly. He had always thought that holding one's hand was one of the best ways to help them learn and control their Aura, as normally it helped the subject to focus and calm down.

"Luc Lucar Luc Luc Lucar Luc..." ("Now, close your eyes and concentrate the Aura, however in reverse...")

Korrina nodded her head, somewhat understanding what Lucario said. She attempted to focus her energy back again, eventually resulting in her eyes turning from blue to their light grey. Once Lucario touched her palm and had realised that the Aura had calmed down and had disappeared into the inner sections of Korrina's body, he released her hands, aware that it was now safe to do so.

"Wow, so cool!" Korrina giggled, "Think we could do it again? I could totally get the hang of it if you did it again!"

The Pokemon reluctantly agreed, before leading Korrina in and out of the Aura Sight once again. All the while, her hands were grasped by his, as he guided her in and out of the Aura. Korrina practiced with Lucario's aid several more times, before requiring that she thought she could use the Aura Sight on her own.

Lucario took his hands off of hers and stepped back a little, analysing Korrina to make sure she was safe whilst using the Aura Sight on her own. She clenched her fists together, concentrating her Aura around her body as her eyes were firmly closed. After approximately a minute after, Korrina opened her eyes and showed that she had perfected Aura Sight, her eyes a bright blue once more.

She proceeded to slowly walk around the yard with her arms in front of her, paying close attention as to not hit into anything. Lucario began to step forward, taking care to still stay far from Korrina, as he hadn't wanted to confuse her.

"I...I'm doing it!" Korrina laughed in accomplishment, feeling proud of herself.

Lucario start to panic, worrying about Korrina loosing her focus by having a conversation, "Luc Lucar Luc Luc Lucar!" ("Don't talk, Korrina! You may loose your concentration!"

Korrina glanced at Lucario in confusion, her eyes still bright blue, "Huh? Lucario, I don't get what you're rambling on about!" She swung herself around, facing her Pokemon, however began to loose balance, "W-Whoa!" She tried to regain her balance by putting out both of her arms beside her, however that hadn't done anything to benefit. Starting to fall over once again, one of her shaking arms had knocked into Lucario.

Lucario tumbled and lost balance himself as Korrina accidentally knocked into him out of confusion, falling into one of the white sheets hung up on the clothesline. The sheet was pulled off of the clothesline and wrapped around him as he fell to the ground.

After realising that Korrina had knocked into Lucario, she immediately got herself out of Aura Sight, "Lucario?" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth in an attempt to amplify her voice, "Where the heck are you?!"

Eventually noticing the moving white sheet below the clothesline, Korrina questioned to herself, "What's that...? No, i-it can't be! Lucario?! You're not a ghost, right?! How can you even be one?! It's not...well if he's not, then who is...? Wait, maybe my Aura Sight could help with this..."

Focusing her energy once more, she quickly went back into Aura Sight. However, that hadn't helped, as when she had looked at Lucario, he had still looked like a ghost! Korrina, being somewhat vulnerable to these types of situations st times, started to panic, "Wha! There's a ghost in here and Lucario's gone off somewhere cos' I knocked him! Oh Arceus, maybe the ghost captured Lucario!"

Whilst using Aura Sight, she ran up and down the yard, gradually moving closer and closer to the back door that lead back into the Tower. She felt her chest tighten as she started to hyperventilate, pacing around and panicking. Plus, the Aura Sight hadn't helped the problem, as it caused her to become confused and to loose her coordination, as well as her seeing blue energy everywhere she walked.

Lucario could hear Korrina panicking from underneath the sheet, but he struggled to get out. Raising his arms to try and push the sheet off only made himself look more like a ghost from the outside.

"Geez, it's going after me!" Korrina screamed, however completely loosing her balance and tumbling over to the clothesline, where she fell into another white sheet and became stuck underneath it.

Spooking her out even more, Korrina struggled to get out underneath the sheet, all while still using her Aura Sight. She tugged and pulled at the sheet, breathing heavily as she continued to feel unnerved and terrified. Soon enough, she had managed to get her Aura Sight to disappear. Once the Aura Sight had gone, Korrina regained most of her coordination, stood up on her two feet and started to blindingly wonder around the yard underneath it.

Not even knowing where she was going, Korrina walked in all directions possible until she walked out of the yard and back into the Tower, where she continued to wander. As she grew closer and closer to the fountain underneath the Mega Lucario statue inside, she felt herself finally growing familiar with her surrondings. Unfortunately for her, that hadn't lasted for long, as when she had lost her footing and had tripped on the sheet, she stumbled straight into the fountain, the sheet still on top of her.

Meanwhile, back outside in the yard, Lucario struggled underneath the sheet until he had finally managed to get it off of him. Throwing the sheet on the floor, Lucario looked around the area, confused as to where Korrina was.

"Where could she have got to...?" He wondered. Looking inside of the open doors of the Tower, Lucario noticed something white in the fountain, struggling to get out, "Huh, Korrina?!"

Running as quickly as he could back into the Tower, Lucario practically glided towards the fountain. Once he had arrived above Korrina in the fountain, who was still struggling to get put from underneath the sheet, Lucario proceeded to peel the wet sheet off her. After a minute or so of tugging and pulling, Lucario managed to get the sheet off of Korrina and threw it on the floor, revealing a soaking wet, shaking blond girl.

Lucario helped Korrina get out of the fountain and nervously turned to look at her. Korrina seemed to be a mixture of angry and completely shocked as to what had just happened to her.

"Thanks, Lucario, I'm so happy to see you," She gave a faint smile, hugging Lucario for a second before releasing him, "But what was that under the sheet?! That thing, whatever it was, scared the goddamn crap outta' me!" She angrily asked.

Lucario chuckled nervously, "Lucar Luc Luc Rio Lucar Luc Lucar Luc..." ("Funny story, you accidentally knocked me into the bedsheet where I had got captivated underneath ..."

"So...you were the ghost, then?" Korrina had just about understood what Lucario was trying to say.

"Luc Luc..." ("Yeah, sorry...")

"Sorry, too...I didn't mean to shout before..." Korrina grinned, taking in Lucario for another hug.

After several seconds, Lucario released Korrina from their hug and suggested that they should get Korrina dried off. After putting the sheets back up on the clothesline, Korrina and Lucario walked into the bathroom where the towels were. Lucario grabbed a towel and dried Korrina's skin and hair, and after that, Korrina changed into a new pair of pyjamas.

They then walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, relaxing right by the warmth fire place. Lucario cuddled up into Korrina's side, as Korrina rested her head on Lucario's shoulder. The two closed their eyes, and, in minutes, they fell asleep, nothing but the comfort of each other there with them.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Again, thank you to Bluewolfbat for giving me this idea to write! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Lost Confidence

**Summary: As the title says, a collection of one-shots between Korrina and her partner Pokemon, Lucario.**

* * *

**Korrina and Lucario One-Shots**

**Chapter Four**

**Lost Confidence**

* * *

Korrina was feeling proud and confident, both in herself and her Pokemon. They had beaten every challenger that week, even singlehandedly one-shotting some of their opponent's Pokemon. Korrina was on a winning streak, and she was determined to keep it that way.

Standing on her side of the battlefield, she waited patiently for the next challenger to flood in. Her grandfather was probably telling the challenger that boring story of Mega Evolution again, as he did with all challengers, wasting valuable battle time for Korrina.

Eventually, Gurkinn came back into the room with a young man tagging along behind him. The boy appeared to be in his mid teens, likely the same age as Korrina, and wore a green t-shirt with a Pokeball design on it, along with a blue open jacket, blue jogging trousers, green and red shoes, and a green backpack. He had deep blue hair and dark brown eyes that appeared to be dissatisfied and scowling at something.

Korrina didn't like the look of this kid; not one bit.

As the boy stood on his side of the battlefield, Gurkinn walked towards the centre-right of the battlefield and announced, "The Shalour City Gym battle between Gym Leader Korrina and Pokemon Trainer Avan will now begin! Three Pokemon and only three may be used by both the Gym Leader and challenger! And only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon, as always! So now, without further ado...begin!"

"Mienfoo, let's show em' what we've got!" Korrina throw her Pokeball out, revealing her youngest Pokemon Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo!" ("Right!") He cried.

"Talonflame, go." Avan mumbled unenthusiastically, throwing his Pokeball weakly. A Talonflame appeared mid-air.

Korrina growled; almost everyone that challenged the gym used a Flying Type on their team, but never had one used a Talonflame, strong against all of her Pokemon, including Lucario, whom would be extremely weak against.

Nevertheless, she was determined not to loose this, "OK, Mienfoo, High-Jump Kick!"

"Mienfoo!" ("Right") Mienfoo jumped in the air and lunged towards Talonflame, one foot in front of the other.

"Fly to the side." Avan commanded.

Talonflame did just that. She swiftly flew to the right, causing Mienfoo to crash into the floor, inflicting damage on himself.

"Now, Brave Bird."

Talonflame flew up further into the air and begun to quickly swoop down again. The entirety of her body was shrouded in a bright yellow light, and as she got closer to Mienfoo, she flashed a brilliant ice blue.

"Geez! Mienfoo, get out of the way!" Korrina didn't want to loose the first round of the battle this quickly.

Mienfoo gasped as he saw the incoming Talonflame and tried to dodge the attack, however he was seconds too late as Talonflame crashed into Mienfoo, knocking him flying in the air. As Mienfoo fell back down on the floor, the sheer impact of the Brave Bird and him hitting the floor was simply too much, as he had fainted.

"Ugh...Mienfoo, return." Korrina held her Pokeball put and returned Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle, which means the winners of this round are Avan and Talonflame." Gurkinn announced.

Korrina smiled down at Mienfoo's Pokeball, "You worked hard. Now, let's beat him this time, Machoke!" Throwing her next Pokeball out, Machoke appeared.

"Choke." ("Grr...") He grumbled, his mind set on winning.

"Seismic Toss, Machoke!" Korrina exclaimed.

Machoke ran up to Talonflame and grabbed hold of her from behind. He pulled the fire bird down with no struggle, despite Talonflame struggling to get out Machoke's grip. Just when Korrina was about to tell Machoke to throw Talonflame into the wall, Avan cleverly thought of a solution. And another super-effective one of that.

"Wing Attack." He spoke with an even more dull, disinterested voice then before.

Talonflame's wings lit up a white colour as she begun to brutally attack Machoke with her wings, dealing a high amount of damage to the fighter. Machoke attempted to get away, but Talonflame continued to attack excessively with her wings.

"C'mon, get out of there, Machoke!" Korrina pleaded, now beginning to feel extremely concerned about the future outcome of this battle.

"Choke..." ("Argh...can't...") Machoke grimaced in pain as Talonflame continued to use Wing Attack on Machoke, each hit landing perfectly accurately. He attempted to break free from Talonflame's grasp, but even for an extremely strong Pokemon like Machoke, he wasn't finding it easy.

Korrina growled as Machoke continued to get hit. She clenched her fists together in frustration, not knowing what to do. At this rate, Machoke would end up-

"Fainted again..." Korrina sighed as Machoke collapsed to the ground in tiredness and pain, completely exhausted fro the battering that he had just received.

"Machoke is unable to battle, which means the winners of this round are Avan and Talonflame." Gurkinn announced once more.

Korrina returned Machoke, "Don't worry. You did well," She mumbled to the Pokeball, before sending her last Pokemon out, "Let's go and do this, Lucario!"

Lucario appeared from the white light of the Pokeball, growling in determination, "Lucar..." ("We won't loose this...")

"Talon, Talonflame." ("We'll see about that.") Talonflame smirked.

Korrina realised that the only way she could guarantee a definite win against Talonflame was if she used Mega Evolution. Hovering her hand above her Mega Glove, she shouted so Lucario could hear, "Time to Mega Evolve!"

"Luc." ("Right.") Lucario nodded his head.

She lightly pressed down on the Key Stone, allowing bright light to transcribe and shift from her Key Stone to Lucario's Mega Stone, allowing the power to seep throughout the Pokemon. He quickly changed form, from Lucario to Mega Lucario. Korrina hadn't particularly wanted to resort to Mega Evolution, as she had wanted to prove her raw strength without it, but what other choice did she even have?

She _needed_ to win this battle. She _needed _to keel her winning streak going. And she was certainly not going to back down and loose hope. Not at all. With Mega Evolution at her disposal, and could do anything.

"Lucario, run towards Talonflame and then use Aura Spehre! Don't back down!" Korrina screeched, her mind devoted to beating this damn Talonflame.

Mega Lucario did just that. Running sleekly towards Talonflame, he moved both of his paws together and concentrated his Aura into that one area. Quickly, he formed an Aura Spehre in-between his paws and threw it directly at Talonflame, who had finally taken the hit.

"Flame! ("Oh, Arceus!") Talonflame winced in pain.

"Yes!" Korrina laughed. Mega Evolving Lucario was definitely helping with this.

Avan still kept a bored expression on his face as he commanded, almost sounding lifeless and emo-like, "Use Flare Blitz."

Talonflame proceeded to form a cloak of fire around her entire body and rapidly charged towards Mega Lucario, however Mega Lucario quickly jumped out of the way. However, Talonflame swooped down, and, this time, it was a direct hit in Mega Lucario's chest.

"Lucar!" ("Ow!") Mega Lucario fell on his back, dust surrounding him. Nevertheless, he picked himself up off the ground and brushed the dust off his fur, indicating that he was ready for anything thrown at him.

Korrina grinned, "Great, Lucario. Now, use Power-Up Punch!"

Mega Lucario threw his fist back and, as a result, a light orange Aura formed around it. He charged towards Talonflame, his fist still backwards, and thrashed into Talonflame.

"Flame!" ("Not again!") Talonflame screamed as she flew backwards, more in shock then anything else at Mega Lucario's sheer power.

"Cool, use it again!" Korrina commanded.

Mega Lucario charged towards Talonflame once more, his fist once again shrouded in an orange Aura. He attempted to thrash into Talonflame, but before he could even do that, Avan had already stated his next command.

"Use another Flare Blitz." He mumbled.

Talonflame nodded her head and contaminated herself in a burst of fire, flying straight towards Mega Lucario, who had lost some of his concentration and hadn't do used on the incoming Pokemon.

"LUCARIO, MOVE AWAY FROM THERE!" Korrina screamed, begging to herself Mega Lucario would manage to dodge in time. Otherwise...He would easily be defeated from the second super-effective attack on him.

"Lucar?" ("Huh, what?") Mega Lucario questioned to himself, scanning the battlefield when he saw Talonflame lunging against him, knocking him straight into the air. He growled aloud, feeling extremely painful in his chest after the second Flare Blitz had knocked him there.

Collapsing onto the ground as a result of the attack, Mega Lucario felt numb. His chest, his joints, everything was numb and very, very painful. Feeling himself grow weaker and weaker by the second, Mega Lucario knew he couldn't battle anymore. He had completely let Korrina down...but he simply could not battle, even if his life depended on it.

Reverting back into Lucario's normal form, that had told Gurkinn enough to conclude the match, "Lucario is unable to battle, which means the winners of this gym challenge are Talonflame and Avan."

"Lucario!" Korrina panicked, skating over to where Lucario had fainted. Sitting on the floor so she could become closer to his limp body, she held his head in her arms, stroking his blue fur, "Please...please wake up..." She had felt completely and utterly shocked at that loss, but she needed to make sure that Lucario was OK first.

After a couple of seconds, Lucario slowly opened his eyes and looked sorrowfully and apologetically over at Korrina. Korrina shook her head, as a sign to tell Lucario not to worry. But...she was only reassuring him. She was feeling absolutely distraught inside. Never, since she had mastered Mega Evolution, had she had a loss this badly. She tried to keep the tears within her eyes, and the sadness off of her face, but Lucario only knew too well that her smile was completely forced.

Avan calmly returned Talonflame, not even thanking her for winning the match. He strode over to where Korrina was. Korrina sighed, remembering she had a duty to forfill. Skating over to her grandfather and taking the badge from him, she reluctantly handed it to Avan.

"Well done..." She forced another smile, "You totally deserve this badge. So...here you go...the Rumble Badge..."

Taking the badge from Korrina, Avan hadn't answered as he took his badge case put of his pocket and placed the badge into it. Glancing up at Korrina with mean, spiteful eyes, he commented, "That was pathetic...embarrassing, actually."

Korrina growled, gritting her teeth, "What do you mean?! I tried my hardest to beat you!"

Avan smirked, something he hadn't done for the whole time he was in the gym, and held a low chuckle, "You call yourself a Gym Leader? That was one of the easiest battles of my life. You're weak, stupid in fact, for even saying that you tried your hardest, when clearly that was one of the most ridiculous performances ever carried out! And, using a Mega Evolution. Supposedly one of the strongest methods to use in a battle, when Mega Lucario was blatantly defeated in two hits. You should be embarrassed to call yourself a Leader, Successor, or any other pathetic name that you call yourself. Embarrassing, that's all I have to say. Completely and utterly embarrassing." Laughing somewhat evilly to himself, he walked off out of the gym.

Korrina fell to her knees, feeling completely distraught after that. She wanted to cry, here and there, but that was weak and embarrassing, too...just like her match. As much as she didn't want to admit, Avan was right. He was right about everything. She was pathetically weak, and didn't even deserve to be a Gym Leader or a Successor. Even with Mega Evolution at her fingertips, she was still weak. She couldn't resume her current role after this embarrassing loss, nor could she even battle anymore. All her confidence had gone...just like that.

Gurkinn approached Korrina and asked, "What did that boy just say to you?" Clearly he was oblivious to what had happened.

Korrina turned her head slightly to face Gurkinn, looking completely expressionless and emotionless, "Doesn't matter."

"Well...are you ready for the next challenger, then?"

"No...tell them I want a break from batting...in fact, just give the badge to them."

Both Gurkinn and Lucario appeared to be extremely surprised at this statement, "I beg your pardon?!" Gurkinn exclaimed in anger, "I raised you better then this, Korrina! Handing out badges to those who haven't earnt it, nor saying you can't be bothered to battle, is just completely ridiculous! Is this because you lost, then? Trainers loose once in a while. Learn to take them better!"

Korrina angrily jumped up, "No, I won't! That was one of the most humiliating battles ever! I hardly landed a hit against that thing!" Walking off for a moment, she turned back to face Gurkinn once more, "Oh, and by the way, stop bossing me around like a kid! I run this gym, and if I want to hand out badges to people without battling, then I'll do that! Just...leave me alone, OK!" And, with that, she ran out of the battlefield and out of the room.

Gurkinn and Lucario were speechless; they couldn't even react to what Korrina had just said to them...

* * *

_One month later..._

Outside of the Tower of Mastery, there was a large wooden box that contained thousands of Rumble Badges. People were shocked that they couldn't have a battle with Korrina, but gladly took the badge as they didn't need to put their Pokemon through harsh battling to win it.

"Wow, the badges are just being handed out!" One girl stated excitedly.

"Don't complain, our Pokemon don't have to battle!" A boy replied, taking a badge put for himself.

They both ran off down the pathway in the middle of the ocean, back into Shalour City. As they, and other people, walked away with their badge, Lucario opened the doors into the Tower of Mastery, shaking his head at the sight of the badges simply being given away.

This had been happening for at least a month, now. Since Korrina's loss against that rude boy, Avan. Korrina had seriously taken his words to heart, and had completely refused to battle after that. She had completely lost her confidence, and her means for battling. Lucario saw her as somewhat depressed about the situation, as most of the time, she sat on the top floor of the Tower, aimlessly staring out at the view outside.

Lucario hated this. He just hated this. Korrina was bascially going against the League Rules, wasn't she? Gurkinn and some of Korrina's roller skating fans had attempted to convince Korrina into battling again, but the blond would either not answer, scream at them, or would run away.

"I have to get her battling again...she needs her confidence back...it's really not healthy for her to stay depressed like this..." He mumbled under his breath, walking back into the Tower.

He proceeded to run up the stairs of the Tower, moving past many different doorways on each floor which lead into different rooms. Sometimes he wished there was an elevator there...it would make things a whole lot simpler...

Finally arriving at the top of the Tower, Lucario could see Korrina looking over the balcony, keeping herself to herself. This is what she did now...She didn't even roller skate or socialize anoymore...

"Lucar!" ("Korrina!") Lucario called out.

"What do you want?" Korrina spat, still looking ahead.

"Luc Luc Lucar!" ("I want to help you!")

Korrina sighed, sharply turning her head towards Lucario. Her eyes were glazed over and tired-looking, appearing as if she hadn't slept for days. She was pale, even more-so then normal, "Look, Lucario. I'm not battling anymore...I'm an embarrassment to my family name, my title of Leader and Successor, to you and and the team...I'm just...useless...and pathetic..."

"Luc Lucar Rio Luc Luc Lucar Rio Luc Lucar Luc Luc Luc Lucar!" ("You're pathetic for saying all of that! Listen to me! You are a fantastic trainer, a talented battler, and you shouldn't be doing this! Please...please listen, Korrina...") Lucario ranted, moving closer to Korrina as he spoke.

Korrina rolled her eyes and bluntly stated, "I don't understand you..."

"Lucar Luc Luc!" ("Oh yes you do!") He grabbed Korrina's hand, who did no attempt to repell away. Pulling her in his direction as they walked, Lucario stormed down the stairs with Korrina in tow.

Once they had arrived at the bottom, Lucario opened the doors to the Tower, revealing a couple of children waiting on the outside. Korrina simply stared at them with no expression, and Lucario narrowed his eyes at the un-wanted guests

"Um...there's no more badges..." One girl said timidly.

"Lucar Luc Luc Luc!" ("Too bad, you'll have to battle!") Lucario promptly declared.

Korrina weakly held her hand out to the children, handing them each a Rumble Badge, "Here. It's yours..."

"But what about our battle?!" A boy exclaimed, pointing at Korrina.

"You got the badge. There's no need for you to battle."

"Fine..." He huffed, walking away with the others, who happily giggled as they showed off their shiny new badges to each other.

Korrina was about to walk back inside, but Lucario stopped her and shook his head. He pulled her along across the the area of the island until they reached a training ground around the back of the building. The rest of Korrina's Pokemon were there, along with training equipment next to them. Machoke carried Korrina's battling outfit, Hawlucha carried her helmet and Mienfoo carried her Mega Glove.

Korrina sighed, groaning, "Guys, I'm not battling if that's what you're hinting at."

"Yes, you are." A male voice said from behind Korrina.

"Grandfather?! What are you doing here!?"

Gurkinn slowly walked towards Korrina and her Pokemon, his Lucario following on behind, "I'm here to help you regain your confidence in battling. Lucario convinced me, telling me what that boy had said to you last month after your loss."

Korrina winced at the memory of this, "Yeah, Avan." She mumbled.

"It's understandable why you would be acting like this. Those words he had said...he had no right to say such insulting things to you, so it effected you into wishing not to battle anymore. So...to help you to gain your spirit for battling back, Lucario asked me to battle you. He's determined to win the battle for you, but you must command alongside him."

Korrina groaned, "Do I have to? We've never even won against you before, so this battle is gonna have the same result..."

"Luc Lucar Luc Luc." ("You don't know that unless you try.") Lucario smiled up at Korrina, holding her hand in his paw.

Korrina sighed, realising that everyone would keep nagging her until she battled, "Fine. I'll get changed into my battling outfit..."

* * *

After Korrina changed into her normal outfit, Gurkinn sent out his Lucario to battle Korrina's. Lucario was determined to win this, but Korrina wanted to get it over and done with so she could go back to her thoughts. She didn't even expect to win this, anyway.

"Luc Lucar." ("Let's do this, Korrina.") Lucario nodded his head at his trainer.

"Yeah, sure...OK..."

"Now, the battle has begun," Gurkinn announced on the opposite side, "I will treat this as a competitive battle, so do not expect me to go easy on you to allow yourself an easy win, OK?"

Lucario face-palmed himself; Gurkinn was supposed to be helping with this battle Korrina, not making her feel worse. Nevertheless, he was right. If he allowed Korrina to have an easy win, it wouldn't mean anything to her.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Gurkinn commanded.

His Lucario sped towards Korrina's on the other side, forming a white bar in the shape of a bone in his palms. He swooped towards Lucario, knocking him down across the ground.

"Use...whatever...Aura Sphere or something..." Korrina said, plainly.

Korrina's Lucario formed a blue sphere of Aura in his palms and threw it towards Gurkinn's Lucario.

"Dodge it!" Gurkinn stated.

Gurkinn's Lucario quickly jumped out of the way, the Aura Sphere crashing into the wall behind. Korrina's Lucario groaned to himself in anger - Korrina wasn't doing anything! She wasn't even enthusiastic about this battle! At this rate, Lucario wouldn't even land a hit against his opponent, and would keep getting hit as Korrina wouldn't of told him to intercept the attack or to dodge it.

"Korrina, if you're not going to battle like you care, then you will never win!" Gurkinn boomed, shouting across the battlefield, "You need to learn to be enthusiastic again, to be confident that you can win, despite having never won against us before!"

"How?!" Korrina asked, shouting back, "How can I?! That boy seriously upset me, and you expect me to just go back into battling the way I was before?! Even when I was confident, I never won against you! You're just doing this to torment me, aren't you?! Well guess, what? I'm not doing this!" She turned her head away, skating off from the battle.

Lucario ran after Korrina and grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. She sharply turned to look at him, anger in her eyes, but Lucario shook his head.

"You...you seriously think we can win this?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Why? We've never won against them before. And when we loose, it's just gonna make me feel worse then I already do! It's best if I don't try at all, Lucario..."

Lucario narrowed his eyes in temper, ("No, you're wrong! Before when you lost Gym Battles, you were proud of what people had gone through to beat you. Loosing doesn't make one feel bad! It helps them to learn from their mistakes, does it not? I understand that what Avan said to you was wrong, very wrong, but you need to let go of that loss, learn from your mistakes and use it to finally win against Gurkinn! I believe in you, Korrina. And I wish you would believe in yourself once again, otherwise you'll never let this go.")

Korrina was silent for a moment, her head now turned away from Lucario. Lucario knew he hadn't got through her...all of that motivation he had said...Korrina hadn't taken it in, and still felt sorry for-

"You're right, Lucario..."

Lucario looked up at Korrina, completely shocked.

"You're right...about everything...I need to stop moping around and start battling and skating again...well, mostly battling. I took Avan's words so badly, but to drag this out for a month? In that sense, he was right. I am being pathetic...I've gotta learn from that battle, think about what I can do to improve, and start over again. After all..." She turned around, facing Lucario with a small smile on her face, "I can't stay all stupid and depressed like this forever, can I? Now...I think we have a battle that needs to be won."

Lucario smiled back; he knew Korrina wouldn't be like that forever. His trainer was just too determined and spunky to be depressed for long. But still...Lucario had got Korrina's hopes up a little too much...if they ended up loosing the battle, Korrina wouldn't want to battle again. Lucario was sure of that...he knew Korrina too well as to how she would react...he needed to win this battle, for her sake.

"Right, grandfather," Korrina skated back into the battlefield, "Lucario has convinced me to battle you. I really need to win this, to get my confidence back once and for all. If I can win against you, then-"

"Then you will be even better then you were before." Gurkinn explained, truthfully, "Now, let's proceed to start this battle once and for all. If you would like the first attack?"

"Gladly." Korrina grinned, a familiar twinkle in her eyes appearing. One that Lucario recognised as determination, something she hadn't had in a long time. That was well and good, in all, but they hadn't even won yet. Lucario only imagined this forthcoming battle to be extremely intense and challenging...

"Now, Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!"

* * *

They were battling long and hard, for at least an hour, now. The Battle was intense, for sure, as neither one wanted to loose. Gurkinn because he wanted to remain the victor over Korrina, and Korrina because she wanted to prove to herself that she was a talented battler, and that she should be confident once more, even after her depression following that loss with Avan.

Both Lucarios were breathless, scratches and dirt covering them. It was a lasting fight that neither one wanted to loose.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!" Korrina commanded, her fists clenched together tightly.

"Aura Sphere!" Gurkinn announced.

The Lucarios ran up towards each other, forming their attacks in their palms. Gurkinn's Lucario snarled at Korrina's, who ignored it. The Aura Sphere was thrown up into Korrina's Lucario's direction.

"Quick, deflect it with your Bone Rush!" Korrina thought, instantly.

Lucario used his Bone Rush as something like a golf club and whacked the Aura Spehre back to Gurkinn's Lucario, who was hit in the face and fell backwards. As he was about to get up, Korrina's Lucario hovered over him.

"Now, trap him with your Bone Rush, and make more to secure his containment!" Korrina screamed aloud at the top of her lungs, adrenaline rushing through her.

Lucario nodded, throwing the attacks at the side of his opponent to trap Lucario (like he had done before with Blaziken during that trial to get his Mega Stone). Gurkinn's Lucario struggled to break free from the 'cage-like' attack, but Gurkinn had thought of a counter-strategy.

"Use Power-Up Punch to break through the cage of those Bone Rushes!"

His Lucario tried with all his might to get free access to his arm, but the cage had completely secured him, not allowing him to move whatsoever.

Korrina knew this was her chance. With one attack, she could win this whole thing, "Awesome! Let's finish this up with Aura Sphere!"

Lucario formed the sphere of bright blue Aura in-between his palms once more, quickly launching it at the opposing Lucario, who had no chance of breaking free. Once the attack hit Lucario's body, dust clouds rushed across the battlefield, covering up the outcome for at least a minute.

But then...the clouds subsided, revealing that one Lucario had fainted...with one falling to the floor in exhaustion.

"Lucario!" Korrina exclaimed, running over to her one, who was still conscious, but completely exhausted. She held him in his arms, stroking his blue fur gently, "You did so great out there...thank you so much...for helping me..."

Lucario chuckled, "Luc Luc Luc Lucar Luc Luc Rio Lucar Luc Rio..." ("You did this on your own...without you, I would have lost in the first hit...you believed in yourself, and, now, you're victorious over Gurkinn. Especially with those old counter strategies those really helped you win...")

"Thank you...you've totally got my passion for battling back. I'm confident that we can use great strategies and attacks to declare our victories once more. Without you convincing grandfather to battle me, and me to battle him, I would still be mourning over my dumb loss against that Avan brat on top of the Tower. You've seriously helped me, Lucario...thank you...so much..." She wrapped her arms around the tired Pokemon's waist and gave him a tight hug, making sure to be careful of Lucario's chest spike.

Lucario laughed, puzzling into the crook of her neck. Then, Korrina's other Pokemon ran over to her and tackled her in a large, warm embrace. Korrina laughed heartily, hugging her Pokemon back as they congratulated her in their own language over the victory.

"Korrina," Gurkinn began, slowly walking over to his granddaughter, smiling widely, "I have to say, that was one of the most praiseworthy battles I think you have ever done. You did fantastic, dear, absolutely fantastic. I am extremely proud that my own granddaughter has finally managed to beat me, and without Mega Evolution, too. That really is something special."

"Thanks grandfather," Korrina smiled back, an arm now wrapped around Lucario's waist, "But it was all Lucario's doing. Without him, I'd still be acting like it was the end of the world cos' of that kid."

"Then thank you too, Lucario," Gurkinn turned towards Lucario, who blushed slightly, "Korrina can be extremely stubborn at times, refusing to allow anyone to talk some sense into her, like what had happened this previous month. But you...you were able to get through to her, and from this I can instantly recognise your extremely strong bond."

"Hey, I'm not stubborn!" Korrina defended, earning low chuckles from everyone else.

"Luc Lucar! ("Not admitting it, huh?") Lucario smirked.

"Hey, stop it!" Korrina pushed Lucario away as a joke, laughing. After everyone had another good laugh at the duo's antics, Korrina suddenly remembered, "Oh wait! We've got Gym challenges, haven't we!? We better start waiting for them to come back, huh? And maybe I could contact that boy from earlier who wanted that battle! I'm sure he'd love it, huh Lucario?"

Lucario nodded, smiling at Korrina. He was proud and pleased to see Korrina in such a positive mood once more, anticipating battles. It was thanks to that battle that got her confidence back intact, and of course Lucario's convincing to both Korrina and Gurkinn. He just couldn't be happier to see Korrina back to her normal self.

"Oh, Lucario," Korrina tapped Lucario on the shoulder. Lucario looked up to face her, noticing the smirk playing on her face, "If Avan ever comes back, or if we ever see him again, let's show him who's _really _pathetic by a having possible rematch..."

_'Yep,'_ Lucario thought, _'She's definitely got her confidence back.'_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Thank you to Barry Bubblestein for giving me this idea to write! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Hidden Treasures

**Summary: A collection of one-shots between Korrina and her partner Pokemon, Lucario.**

* * *

**Korrina and Lucario One-Shots**

**Chapter Five**

**Hidden Treasures**

* * *

"...and so, that is why I require the two of you to go up and clean the attic." Gurkinn finished explaining whatever he had said, his hands behind his back and his eyes calmly closed as he did so.

Korrina and Lucario, who stood opposite him, exchanged confused glances. Korrina raised a curious eyebrow, wondering what Gurkinn had just instructed the duo to do. Being the rebellious and hyperactive teenager she was, Korrina often never payed any attention in the slightest to Gurkinn's boring instructions and lectures. Sure, it was rude, but Korrina did this often, so she declared this as simply 'being bored stiff'.

"Korrina," Gurkinn noticed how spaced out Korrina seemed to be, "Were you even paying attention to what I just said?!" As calm as he looked, Korrina could notice the anger evident in his voice.

Korrina chuckled nervously, hesitantly smiling at her grandfather in an attempt to prove her innocence, "Um...haha, yeah...I sorta was, but-"

"But what?!"

"I got bored...?"

"No such excuse!" Gurkinn barked, before sighing to himself in annoyance, "Fine. I'll repeat what I said to you two imbeciles once more. And if neither of you two listen, I'm forcing you to do three extra laps around the island later." Korrina groaned to herself, earning a smirk from Gurkinn, who continued, "I was asking the two of you to go up into the attic to clean it. You haven't been up there for a while, so maybe the attic needs cleaning. I had considered it would be helpful in your team work skills outside of battle."

Korrina, grinning, exclaimed aloud along with Lucario who jumped up and down in happiness, "Aweseome! You never let us go up there! There might be some really cool stuff in that place! Yeah, first one up to the attic wins, Lucario!" Korrina had almost started to run off when Gurkinn put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks, "Geez, what now?!"

"Here is some anti-bacterial spray," Gurkinn handed Korrina a spray bottle full of yellow transparent liquid, "And here are some cloths." He handed both her and Korrina a large white cleaning cloth each, "After all, you can't clean anything properly without-"

"OK, thanks grandfather!" Korrina quickly sped off, not wanting to listen to Gurkinn any longer as, knowing him, he would start some two hour speech on the meaning of disinfectant or something.

"Luc, Lucar!" ("Wait up!") Lucario followed on in the direction, preferring to be with Korrina rather then Gurkinn.

Once the duo had successfully made their way up the first flight of stairs, Gurkinn chuckled and mumbled to himself, "Those two will get excited over anything...even cleaning mere surfaces in a dusty old attic..."

* * *

Once Korrina and Lucario had arrived on the last floor before the outside balcony in the Tower, Korrina pulled down a piece of black wire connected to a hatch on the ceiling. When she pulled it down, not only did the hatch move down, but a set of metal stairs travelled down along with it.

The two climbed up the metal stais, careful of their footing (as neither one was sure if the stairs were all that secure). They were almost instantly lead into the attic on the final interior floor in the Tower of Mastery, convenient for them, of course.

They looked around the outstretched, old-fashioned room in awe. It was made predominantly of wood, even having a wooden ceiling. There was storage in brown cardboard boxes and on shelves hung up on the wall. The room was dark, extremely spacious, and freezing cold. There was dust and dirt everywhere.

"Geez, now I get why grandfather wanted us to clean this dump up...it looks like no-one's been up here for years!" Korrina exclaimed, taking a good, long look around the room, "Well, let's get started, Lucario!"

"Luc!" ("Right!") Lucario nodded his head.

The duo began to walk around the room, scanning for any unclean or untidy areas. Korrina sprayed the anti-bacterial spray on the shelves and wiped the cloth across it, cleaning the dust off of them. Lucario, without the aid of the spray, did this too with the surrounding objects in the storage boxes.

Lucario then noticed something in the corner of hid eye while he cleaned the objects, so he decided to walk over to a small bed in the corner of the attic. He felt curious as to why it was there, since hardly anyone went up into the attic to do anything whatsoever, let alone sleep in a dark place such as that. It was a small, metal bed with a messy white bedsheet on top. It was draped across the bed, and half of it was hanging off the sides.

The Pokemon bent down to look underneath it, searching for any objects to tidy away. He felt the bedsheet touching his back, and, to himself, he mumbled, "Luc Lucar Luc Lucar Luc Rio Luc Lucar..." ("At least I haven't got stuck under another sheet like that incident a few weeks ago...I'm surprised it hasn't even fallen on back or anything...")

Ironically, after a few seconds since Lucario had said that, the white sheet dropped off of the bed and fell on top of the Aura Pokemon, who was still underneath the bed when it had happened. He yelped in surprise, trying to get the sheet off, however with no success.

"Luc, Lucar!" ("Korrina, help!")

"Lucario!" Korrina shouted in worry, rushing over to help the Aura Pokemon. She crouched down beside him, trying to tug and pull at the white sheet. Lucario pushed the sheet underneath as Korrina eventually managed to pull it off him. She threw the sheet back on the bed while helping Lucario back onto his feet.

"Luc Lucar..." ("The irony...") Lucario mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed. It was official. Lucario was a complete accident prone clown outside of battle at times.

"Don't worry, Lucario," Korrina comforted, rubbing the top of Lucario's head. Lucario laughed little, the frown disappearing from hid face, "Now, let's continue to clean."

Lucario nodded his head. The two arose to their feet from their sat-down positions and started to walk around the attic, scanning the wooden area for dusty places to clean. Korrina started to clean on top of old, dusty furniture and other objects which were scattered around such as photo frames and old toys that her and Lucario used to play with when they were children.

"So that's where grandfather's been hiding all this stuff, then?" Korrina asked herself , "Thought he threw it away years ago..." She walked over to a cardboard storage box on a table, wondering what type of items she could find inside.

She searched through the box with a bored expression, nothing in particular sparking her interest and attention. Random glass objects, old fashioned Poke Balls (ones made of Apricorns that must've belonged to her grandfather at one point or another in his younger days), used Potion bottles.

But then...she came across numerous other items below the others which finally managed to satisfy her. Toys that both her and Lucario used to have. There was a squeaky toy bone, building blocks and plastic action figures which were Lucario's when he was a young Riolu. Also, there was old clothes, an old pair of roller skates, a helmet and other toys which were Korrina's. Surprised as to how this 'junk' was still there, Korrina wanted to continue looking for anything else. Eventually, after working through piles of her and Lucario's old things, Korrina had found something which had finally caught her full attention.

"Huh, what's that?" Korrina questioned. She pushed a couple of objects aside in the box, quickly fishing out a small stuffed teddy bear.

It was dusty and quite dirty from years of being in storage, but nontheless Korrina immediately recognised what it was, nostalgia cruising through her joints as memories of her and the toy flashed back into her mind. This teddy bear had been Korrina's favourite toy from when she was born to when she turned eight or nine, where she considered herself at the time to be 'too old' for toys.

It was in the appearance of a Teddiursa, and, although it was dirty, Korrina hugged it in happiness. The small plush toy was still as soft and squishy as she remembered, bearing a cute bow tie around it's neck. Korrina wouldn't admit it to anyone, as she was fifteen, but she had really missed this toy. After telling her grandfather that she didn't want the toy anymore, she had thought that Gurkinn had thrown it, so she had felt regretful immediately afterwards. But now...now it was all hers again, in her hands.

"Luc Lucar Luc Lucar Rio Luc Lucar." ("I see you've had a reunion with that old stuffed Teddiursa of yours.") Lucario chuckled from behind her, surprising the blond girl.

She held one hand to her heart in shock, while the other continued to clutch the toy, "Man, what was that, Lucario!? You scared me!" She stated, slightly angry.

Lucario rolled his eyes as Korrina's sudden unnecessary attitude. '_Teenagers and their hormones.'_ he thought, lowly chuckling once more.

Korrina frowned, a little embrassed as she glanced down at the plush bear in her hands, "Um...yeah..." She grumbled, much calmer then before, "I found the toy in one of those boxes over there..." Her gaze directed to the cardboard box on the desk behind her. Lucario looked over at it for a short moment, before making firm eye-contact with his trainer and best friend once again.

"Well...looks like we've finished cleaning, huh?" Korrina changed the subject almost instantly, a familiar smirk playing on her lips. She continued to clutch the teddy in her hand, "Wanna go back down and do some training?"

"Luc," ("Sure,") Lucario nodded his head, but then began to grin once more, "Lucar Luc Luc Lucar?" ("Want Mr Ursa to watch?") He asked teasingly.

Korrina frowned, just about understanding what the jackal-like Pokemon had said to her, "Guess you remembered what I called him when I was a kid, huh?" She felt slightly humiliated, as the great Successor and Leader Korrina was turning all silly and sappy because of an old teddy bear.

"Luc Lucar Luc Rio." ("I remember, Korrina.") He grinned.

Korrina attempted to keep a straight face, trying to make it look like she was angry with Lucario teasing her, but soon she cracked a smile. Why was she so embarrassed about loving a childhood possession, anyway? It really wasn't a problem, was it? It was likely that many people her age owned something like Mr Ursa, right?

"Alright, wise guy," Korrina laughed, "I get that you remember this toy. But c'mon, we've gotta get outta here sooner or later, right? Being in this darkness for too long can sort of make you go insane. And this cleaning stuff is a bit boring."

She began to walk towards the metal staircase leading out of the attic, one hand gripping the anti-bacterial spray and cloth and the other holding her teddy bear. Lucario casually walked behind her, both ready for an intense training session downstairs.

Without dusting, disinfecting things, getting trapped in sheets and finding lost toys, of course.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Again, thank you to Bluewolfbat for giving me this idea! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Camping

**Summary: As the title says, a collection of one-shots between Korrina and her partner Pokemon, Lucario.**

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to clarify that I may occasionally use English-English instead of American-English, as I'm from the UK. As most of my readers for this story seem to be American, I thought it would be more appropriate to use their words so they'd understand it better. But if I use words like garden instead of yard, or tap instead of faucet, it's just because those words are in my language, and they come more naturally to me without me having to think then the American variations for them. Just wanted to get that point across.**

* * *

**Korrina and Lucario One-Shots**

**Chapter Six**

**Camping**

* * *

"Lucario, hey, Lucario!" Korrina tapped her Pokemon on the shoulder, the latter of whom was resting on Korrina's bed, one eye shut and the other open. Clearly, he didn't want to be disturbed, but Korrina was slightly oblivious to this, "Grandfather's gone, now! So we have the house to ourselves!"

"Lucar?" ("Yeah, _and_?") Lucario sighed to himself; why was Korrina this pushy today? He just wanted to rest, and didn't really care if Gurkinn was out or not.

"_And_," Korrina rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't it be cool to go camping? In the great outdoors, setting up a tent! And since grandfather's not here, he can't stop us from doing anything! What d'ya say, Lucario?" She nudged the jackal-like Pokemon in the shoulder with her elbow, "Wanna go camping? It'll be _ages _before we have the chance again!"

"Luc." ("No.") Lucario bluntly replied, turning away from his trainer.

"Ugh, c'mon, Lucario! You'll like it! After all, sleeping outside is part of a Pokemon's survival technique, isn't it? It'll be so fun, and we need go make the most of the opportunity! Please? Please give it a thought?" She pouted, widening her grey eyes as she played a soft frown on her lips.

Lucario groaned in defeat. He couldn't deny Korrina when she was acting like that, especially when she put on _that _face. That pouty, irresistible face which could never be denied. As adorable as it was, Lucario hated whenever Korrina did this, using it to the full advantage. Simply to convince Lucario into doing things with her, mostly. Things that Lucario never wanted to do, but felt resorted to anyway.

"Luc." ("Fine.") He grumbled.

"Yes! Thank you, Lucario! You won't regret this!" Korrina exclaimed, hugging Lucario around his shoulders. Lucario narrowed his eyes, not returning the hug. Unaware of this, Korrina then arose from the bed and walked towards the wooden cupboards in her bedroom. She opened the doors, and began to hunt through the different items stored up inside.

"Luc Lucar?" ("What are you looking for?") Lucario questioned, trying to stay as optimistic as possible. Although...maybe this camping thing wouldn't be a bad idea, after all.

"What am I looking for? Oh, a tent, sleeping bags, flashlights. The usual junk you use while you camp. I'm pretty sure I've got them in my cupboard..." Korrina replied while continuing to search through the contents of the cupboard, not turning her head to face Lucario, "Oh, here they are!" She pulled out a large, green backpack; an all-in-one camping set, "It's got everything inside, Lucario! Isn't that convenient?"

"Lucar Luc Rio..." ("Yeah, _wonderfully_ convenient...") Lucario mumbled sarcastically.

"C'mon," Korrina ran over to Lucario, pulling him up from the bed, "We've gotta get this stuff outside! You can help me put up the tent!" She walked out of her bedroom, pulling the Pokemon along, who was still reluctant to go outside. She then slung the bag across one of her shoulders.

Oh, well. Lucario would have no choice but to enjoy it, as Korrina really wasn't giving him any other option. Maybe he would like camping once he'd done it. It was really just something new to him, and anything new to Lucario made him slightly hesitant at first. But he'd probably end up wanting to do it again, since he _was _with Korrina, and whenever was with his trainer, it made things all the more interesting.

* * *

Once the duo had walked outside, into the darkness (literally, it _was _dark as they couldn't see a thing apart from the distant lights in Shalour City on the mainland), they took a glance up at the sky, feeling awestruck at the gorgeous twinkling stars above them. Lucario didn't want to admit it, but he was already enjoying being out in the fresh air. It was just so...refreshing. Much more relaxing then the stuffy Tower they lived in.

"OK, Lucario!" Korrina looked down from the sky after a few moments, making eye contact with Lucario, We're outside, and you know what that means?"

Lucario shrugged, still star gazing and not paying attention to Korrina.

"Lucario, listen!" Korrina moaned in annoyance, tapping the Pokemon on his shoulder several times. Eventually, Lucario was traced out of his focus and looked at Korrina, who was stomping her foot impatiently, "I wanna get this pop-up tent up so we can get camping!"

"Luc!" ("OK!") Lucario replied nervously.

Korrina threw the bag on the floor, the impact of the ground opening it up. It revealed a small, black flashlight, and the outskirts of a blue sleeping bag. Korrina bent down to search through the bag, pulling out the flashlight, the two sleeping bags and a folded-down tent onto the floor. She picked up the tent and attempted to pull it open, however it kept shifting back into it's starting position.

"Geez, this is impossible!" She groaned.

Lucario quietly walked over to Korrina and snatched the tent from her hands, analysing the material carefully. He searched for possible openings he could use to pop open the tent, but there was nothing he had managed to notice. Perhaps it wasn't a pop-up tent, after all? Like Korrina had assumed? Maybe they needed a hammer, sticks and pegs to keep it up?

Suddenly, much to Lucario and Korrina's shock, the tent automatically busted open without no attempts to prise it, opening out in Lucario's soft paws. Surprised, Lucario dropped the tent onto the ground in a panic, wondering what had happened to trigger the tent open.

He stood there, his mouth agape, as Korrina just laughed at his facial expression and reaction, "Ha, your face though, Lucario! That must've given you a shock!" She teased, pointing at the Aura Pokemon.

"Luc Luc Lucar Luc Rio..." ("It could've happened to you, y'know...") Lucario crossed his arms over his chest in embarrassment, blushing wildly.

"Right, let's go in the tent!" Korrina pointed towards the now-opened tent, either not understanding or ignoring Lucario's comment. She then instantly spun around to face her Pokemon, now changing her mind, "We gotta make a fire, first!"

"Lucar?" ("A what?") Lucario rolled his eyes; Korrina _really _had her mind set on incorporating everything possible into their camp out.

"You heard me!" Korrina frowned, but soon started to grin again, "C'mon, let's go find some wood and some matches!"

* * *

"Well _that _didn't work well..."

Lucario shook his head at the blond, however feeling slightly amused by her backfiring determination. The duo had attempted to gather wood to settle the fire on, but all they had found in the nearby forest was a couple of twigs which _surely _wouldn't sustain it. Korrina had also tried to look for matches to light up the wood inside the Tower, but she hadn't found any.

She sighed to herself, sitting down on the grassy floor next to the small pile of twigs. Korrina twirled some of the grass with one hand, as the other was propped up below her jaw to support it upwards, "_Now _how the heck are we going to light this fire, when there's nothing to light it with, and hardly anything to allow to to continue on burning?"

Lucario tapped a finger against his chin, trying to answer the question in his mind. When he was a wild Riolu, his parents and siblings had taught him many outdoor survival techniques, one of them being how to light a fire without the 'human' invention of matches. Lucario remembered successfully lighting a fire in this way, nevertheless the couldn't remember how he did it.

Was it by...rubbing two of the sticks together, perhaps?

Lucario, without thoroughly thinking, grabbed hold of two of the sticks in the pile. He sat down opposite Korrina and held up both of the sticks, beginning to rub them together. He tried all sorts of speeds in terms of rubbing them together. Slow, medium, even fast. But none of them were successful.

"Um, Lucario?" Korrina questioned nervously, "What are you doing?"

"Luc Lucar Luc Luc." ("Trying to light the fire.")

"Oh. Cos' it kinda looked like you were just rubbing those two sticks together..."

"Luc Lucar Lucar Luc!" ("Ugh, I am doing that!") Lucario snapped, glancing up at Korrina for a brief moment, before focusing his gaze back on the sticks. Aggressively, he rubbed them together with extreme speed, his teeth clenched together and beads of sweat trailing down his brow as he felt his arm muscles beginning to ache. He didn't have any luck with making a fire, though.

"Try blowing on them, and then rub them together. Then blow on it again, and see what happens. It could work." Korrina suggested.

Taking Korrina's idea into consideration, Lucario ceased his stick-rubbing and blew on them for a couple of seconds, before beginning to rub them together again at the same, high speed as before, causing an intense amount of friction. He then started to blow on the sticks as he continued to rub them together, which eventually caused small sparks to form. Lucario continuously blew and rubbed the sticks together, enhancing more of the small, red sparks, which, after much hard work, started a miniature fire.

Lucario dropped the alight sticks onto the pile on the floor almost instantly (for fear of not wanting to get burnt, as he _was _part Steel Type), which started up a smoking, burning, fully-grown fire. He looked up at Korrina, wondering how she had known exactly what to do.

"Whoa, that's great, Lucario! You started it up!" She congratulated, smiling, "In case you're wondering how I knew what to do, I must guessed, really. I don't think you always have to blow on them, but I'd thought it help, y'know."

"Luc Lucar!" ("Well, thanks Korrina!") Lucario closer his eyes, smiling wholeheartedly along with his best friend and trainer.

"Now, c'mon! Let's do stuff!" Korrina jumped up onto her two feet, and then pulled up Lucario onto his own. Together, the two decided on what they were going to do before they went to bed by consulting the other. But whatever they'd do, they knew they'd thoroughly enjoy it.

* * *

At least two hours passed by, and in that time Korrina and Lucario had done an awful lot. They'd chased some of the wild Bug Pokemon that came put during the night (providing that they didn't get String Shotted by the Weedle and Caterpie which _had _happened to them before, but only when they were children and while they were still quite immature and naive), had roasted marshmallows on the fire while it was still alight, had investigated things in the back yard with the flashlight and were simply enjoying each other's company.

At that point, the fire had now burnt out completely and they resided inside of the tents, both laying in their sleeping bags and having discussions about their memories and achievements that they had accomplished over the years together.

"Remember when I was ten and we had that massive fight over the ice cream?" Korrina turned to one side, facing Lucario who laid beside her.

"Lucar Luc Luc Luc Rio Lucar Luc Rio!" ("Yeah! We wouldn't talk for ages after that, but I'm glad Gurkinn sorted things out before it got out of hand! And remember when I was a Riolu and I almost broke that really expensive vase?") Lucario looked back, making firm eye contact with the blond bombshell.

"Yeah, totally! You were _so _worried about what grandfather'd say, so I had to step in and shift the blame on one of the Gym challengers. Man, that was difficult...I wasn't even a professional in lying like I am now..."

"Lucar Luc Rio." ("You aren't even a professional in lying now...")

"Oh yes I am, Lucario! In fact, I was the world's best lying champion when I was younger! Think about it! I was always lying to people! My stealthy, sneaky skills completely did the trick in my lying skills, so I always used it to my advantage!"

"Luc Luc Lucar..." ("To always get your own way, you mean...")

"Well..._yeah,_ that too...anyway, remember when we were forced to go on that hiking journey thing with grandfather and some of his old friends? Geez, I could've died of boredom if we'd have stayed there any longer..."

"Luc Luc Lucar Luc Luc?" ("Changing the subject are we?") He laughed, shaking his head, "Rio Luc Luc Lucar Luc Luc Lucar." ("But yeah, I remember that. And how about that little fisaco with Ash and company? That massive Mega Evolution journey we took?" To demonstrate his point further, he directed his gaze below to his arm, which beared his Mega Band with the Lucarionite, so Korrina would have a better understanding of what he was talking about.

Noticing Lucario's body language, Korrina nodded in reply, "Yep, I remember. But we did it in the end, huh? We totally did it..." Her mouth opened wide, stopping her talk for a few short moments as she yawned loudly, stretching her arms out to the side of her body. Her eyelids then soon became droopy, Korrina fighting to stay awake as she tried to keep her eyes wide open, "I'm really proud of you, Lucario...and I love you..." She mumbled, sleepily, before fully closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Lucario smiled softly to himself as he watched the sleeping girl from his sleeping bag. He stretched out a paw to lightly stroke her hair in comfort, thinking of what she has just said to him. She _loved _him, and she was _proud of _him. As a close friend and Pokemon, however. Nothing more then that. But still...she loved him, even with his flaws.

Even with him not wanting to camp in the beginning. She loved him, and wanted to convince him into camping with her. She was determined to do it, just because she loved him so much, and had successfully done so afterwards. Lucario would need to try to recognize this much more often. How compassionate Korrina felt for him. How much she loved him.

His own eyelids now slowly dropping, the last thoughts that Lucario had processed was how much Korrina loved him before he himself had fallen asleep. And how much he loved Korrina.

The two best friends and battle partners laid in their sleeping bags inside the tent, both deep in their own slumbers. But still dreaming, and thinking, about each other.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Again, thank you to Bluewolfbat for giving me this idea! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
